The Dark Titan
by jojoboy914
Summary: When your sent to a world filled with death and hopelessness. What would you do? That is what I’m going to find out. My name is John Yeager and this is my story. In the darkness there is always a sliver of light
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is John Yeager, or that's the name I was born with when I came into this world. My real name was Matthew Robinson. I was a college graduate student who loved to watch anime during my free time. My favorite one was Attack on Titan because it looked so good and the story was magnificent. Only thing I didn't like was the amount of deaths the show created. So many died and there was no one capable enough to save him. The main character Eren has the power to transform into these Titan creatures. It's a special ability that not many possess if I remember correctly. He also has a hidden power within him. The power to control the Titans. This was not something he was born with but rather given to by his father.

The power doesn't really belong to him though. That power belonged to a royal family centuries ago when man and Titan used to live together but something happened that changed that. I don't remember what it was but it was definitely tragic. Anyway, Eren was a good character but was flawed in his uncontrollable rage. Useful when fighting strong opponents but a danger to his allies. Last I recall from a friend of mine who reads the manga, Eren became darker as he grew older. He became ruthless willing to murder innocent people if it meant to achieve his goals.

The war him and his friends have been facing has changed them. Such darkness and cruelty from people. There could've been a better way. Granted the real world has bad people too but I can't believe that we are monsters capable of only destruction when fighting for peace. If only there was a character in the show that could inspire them to see the good and not die in the process. If only.

Anyway, I was finishing watching tv and was heading to bed early since I got class the next day. I get to bed and close my eyes in preparation to tomorrow but something is weird. I see visions of death, monsters, a syringe, a little boy next to me and what looks to be a basement in a familiar land. These images rattle through my mind until I was forced awake.

I'm hit with a bright light and it takes time for my eyes to adjust. I'm lying down under a tree and I look at my surroundings to where I am. My eyes widen as I did. I'm in Wall Maria but that's not possible. I hear a noise in front of me and I look up to see what it is. What shocks me so much to see is that in front of me is Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adoptive sister. As soon as I do, my head hurts as I receive memories of her and my life.

It would seem that I'm a member of the Yeager family. From what I could tell I'm older than Eren by at least a year, I even looked like an older version of him but more mature so people could tell the difference. I was also a better fighter than him. The kids in the street who would try to bully us were afraid of me because I was willing to hurt them badly if they came near us. I even was given a badass title. They called me "The Lion of the Wall". Very game of thrones but I like it. The title symbolizes that I protect my family no matter what. I was also able to teach Eren some basic fighting skills in case he gets into a fight.

These skills would be put to the rest as together we saved Mikasa from a group of robbers that killed her family and was about to sell her off as a slave to the capital. Eren and I fought these robbers. We were able to beat them to a bloody pulp but we didn't kill them. Oh no, it was my idea to keep them alive so that they can remember the fear they had when they saw us plus there bones were so broken that I'm not sure if they could ever move the same again. One of the robbers tried to ambush us and kill me but Mikasa with her immense speed kicked him hard in the fact which broke her jaw. She was going to kill him but I stopped her. Despite that they were worthless shits, killing them wouldn't bring her parents back. I even gave her the scarf that Eren was supposed to give her in canon. Our father found us with the military police brigade and adopted Mikasa on the spot. She has been with us ever since. She has been very protective of both Eren and me but she knows that I can handle myself better than him. Oh and she also has a crush on me.

Eventually, what felt like an hour was actually a few seconds. Holy shit, I'm in Attack on Titan. This is exciting but also terrifying at the same time. I look to Mikasa with a smile.

"Hey Mikasa" I said to her. She turns her face away with a blush.

"We should start heading back" she tells me in her somewhat monotone voice.

"Very well. Where's Eren?" I ask her as we start heading back to the shinganshina district while carrying some wood.

"He's probably back home or with Armin" she tells me. I remember Armin. It's weird having two sets of memories. Admins a good kid and the same age as Eren. The boy was a dreamer and truly intelligent. He reads a lot of books. I like to read too but he surpasses me in book consumption. We got along well and he's like another little brother to me.

The Wall was bigger in person than it was in the show. Little do people realize that's its foundations are made from the Titans themselves. No one would believe if I told them though.

"Hey John, how have you been?" I hear a voice as we head back. I look up and see a drunk Hannes.

"Doing good Hannes. Still drinking on the job I see. You do know that you should always be prepared in case the worst happens right?" I reason to him. He's a good man just really lazy at his job. Can't blame him really. The world has been at peace for a long time but I know it won't last.

"Nothing's gonna happen John. God I can see where your brother got his paranoia from" he tells me.

"Or maybe it's because we know that someday everything is gonna change and everyone is gonna need to be ready." I tell him. He just sighs at this. He knows I'm right but doesn't want to think about it.

"Don't worry John if the Titans somehow get through, we'll fight them with all our might" Said one of Hannes comrades. "However, they haven't broken through the walls in over a 100 years"

"It's times like this that we are in the most danger" I told them. Hannes laughs at this.

"You sound like your father" he tells me before being serious "He does have a point though. He has saved this town from a plague and we will always be grateful. But these Titans are a different story. If they do come we'll be ready"

Well at least Hannes in this world is more open to the idea of Titans coming through.

"I hope so Hannes because if you aren't then we will just be livestock waiting to be slaughtered" I tell him as Mikasa and I leave him and his men. The look on Hannes face was that of a shocked realization. If the Titans come through, a good amount of people are gonna die. We are not spread out like the outside. Anyone could get picked out to be eaten by them and not even the guards would be enough to save them. He hopes that my families predictions of such an event don't occur or else mankind will be facing extinction.

Our walk was silent until Mikasa speaks.

"John, I don't want you and Eren to join the Recon Corp." she tells me.

"May I ask why?" I ask her with curiosity.

"It's just that-" she doesn't get to finish as we soon hear the bells ring. They are here. If I know Eren he'll be at the gates to observe the Corp. I grab Mikasa's hand and we dash to the front gate. We see a crowd of people watching the remaining members of the Corp. I saw Eren standing on a box to see as we make it over to him.

"John look it's them. The heroes have returned" he tells me with a smile on his face. He really wants to join them so that he can kill the Titans. I want to join just so that he doesn't get himself killed even if he has the power to shift into a Titan.

Pretty soon his smile fades as we see the injuries and dead soldiers coming home. They are all shell shocked by what they have seen and experienced. I've seen this before in my old world and it's never pretty. You can see it in their eyes that they are afraid. Only Erwin isn't at least outwardly. Many had left, only a few come back. This will be our fight soon and I hope that we can succeed.

A soldiers mother asks if her son is ok. Unfortunately, the soldiers gave her his arm wrapped in cloth to signify that he is dead. To hope for your child to come home and then be shown proof that he isn't could break any parents heart. One soldier admitted out loud that they learned nothing about the Titans while kneeling in front of the grieving woman. Her sons death was in vain.

The soldiers leave and Eren hears someone badmouthing them saying that all we've been doing is giving the Titans a free lunch. Eren was going to hit that perosn but I was able to stop him and drag him away with Mikasa at my side.

"Let go of me John. He deserves to be hit for what he said" Eren tells me with anger.

"Keep yourself under control or else you're gonna get killed one of these days" I told him sternly. He eventually calms down after that. I'm the only one besides our mother to do that.

"Eren, John have you finally changed your mind about joining the Recon Corp?" Mikasa asked us. Eren doesn't answer despite seeing what happened earlier. I'm the only one that speaks.

"I haven't changed my mind Mikasa. I can't just live here and expect to enjoy the peace these soldiers give us when they go out there. They are men and women laying down their lives for us. I have no right to do any less than them" I told her with determination. Eren looks at me in awe from what I said and agrees with it. Mikasa just has a stoic expression but her eyes tell me all I need to know. She doesn't like that we would risk our lives by joining but she now has an understanding why we have to. There's a hint of inspiration in her look. Perhaps this just ensures what she has to do.

We then continue to head home. We open the door and see Grisha and Carla Yeager. Our parents. We drop off the wood and start eating the food prepared for us.

"Hey Dad are you heading off to work?" Eren asked him

"For work? Yes, I have to go see someone in the inner walls" Dad said to him as he packs up his bag. "I'll be back in a couple of days"

"Eren and John want to join the Recon Corp" Mikasa informed the Yeagers which shocked Mom and brought a curious look from Dad.

"Mikasa, you traitor" exclaimed Eren. I knew she was gonna do this so I don't have a reaction.

"Eren, John what are you thinking? Do you know how many people die outside the walls?" She asks us frantically.

"We do" Eren tells her.

"Clearly, you don't" she says with anger

"Enough" I tell them as they look at me "Mom one day the Titans will come for us. It won't matter who we are or what we do. They will kill us all equally without remorse. We are nothing to them but food. We could run but the people in the inner walls will make sure that only a few survive. This leaves us with only one option. We fight. If we don't, we will cease to exist. We'll be just a memory faded away in an ocean of time but if we do fight, then we could buy ourselves time to find a way to beat them. Those people sacrificed everything for us to make sure we are safe from them. I think it's our job to honor their sacrifice and finish what they started." I reasoned. Everyone looked at me in shock from my words. Eren and Mikasa were just inspired. Mom didn't know whether to be angry or proud and Dad just looked impressed I guess.

"I see" Dad says "well my Ship is here. I must get going." He starts to leave

"Wait. Please help me convince them" Mom begged him.

"Carla, nothing can stop boys from doing what they believe is right." Dad tells Mom as he starts to look at us "Eren, John when I get back I will show you the basement that I have been keep you two away from." He shows us the infamous key that could help explain it all. He leaves and we wish him a safe trip.

As he leaves, Mom decides to talk to us.

"If joining the Recon Corp is what you two want to do then I will accept it. But you have to make me a promise" she tells us. I was thinking that she would say the opposite maybe my speech changed her mind. "Promise me that you will protect each other and Mikasa always"

We both nod at her and give her a hug. She hugs us as tightly she could because she is afraid to lose us. I invite Mikasa to join in and she shyly does so. We hug each other for a good few minutes before we separate. This is a good moment to remember.

Mikasa, Eren and I decide to run around the city and have some fun. As we run we then see Armin getting beat up by some assholes.

"Hey assholes" I scream at them which got their attention "Let my friend or else I starting breaking bones"

Mikasa and Eren were standing next to me. The bullies run away with their tails between their legs. Eren wasn't that scary but was dangerous enough despite his recklessness. Mikasa and I were the only two people in our group that have a fearful reputation. We reach Armin who was on the floor in pain.

"Are you ok Armin?" I ask him with a worried look. I offer my hand but he doesn't take it.

"I can stand up myself" he said to me. I remember that he feels like the weak link in the group. I do my best to show him that he is as strong as us but he just keeps putting himself down. He tells us why those bullies attacked him for he tried to explain to them that mankind will go outside eventually but they called him a heretic.

"Why do people hate us for wanting to go outside?" Eren asked.

"We have been at peace for 100 years inside the walls. Titans might come in once people leave so the kings government banned people from having interest to the outside world" Armin reasoned. It makes sense but that won't be the case.

"People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of its people. There is a world outside this one. We have a right to see it no matter what the government tells us. If enough people have interest in it, we can show them what it means to be more than what we are now" I told him. He nods in acceptance in that but the world is too peaceful for anyone to show interest. Eren then changes the subject.

"Mikasa! How dare you tell our parents about what we wanted to do" Eren asked Mikasa angrily. Armin was shocked to hear that.

"I made no agreements not to tell them" she replied bluntly.

"How did it go?" Armin asked us.

"They didn't like it but accepted that this is our choice and we will do it" I said to him.

"That's surprising." Armin said "people are foolish to believe that they are safe here. Just because the walls have been intact for 100 years doesn't mean that they won't be broken down today."

He's right and as soon as he says that, yellow lighting appears in front of the wall causing a mass shockwave which shakes the earth. Everyone is on the ground trying to figure out what is going on. I look at the front gate and finally see it.

The Colossal Titan.

"That's not possible. The Wall is 50m high" Said Armin while everyone else just stares at the beast.

"We need to move now" I exclaimed to them trying to get them out of their stunned expressions. I finally do and we run trying to get back to our homes. Then we hear a loud crashing sound. I knew what it was and I didn't look back. The Wall has been breached.

The Titans are coming.

The War has begun.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Whew that took me awhile. Hey guys this is my Attack on Titan story. I hope it was an enjoyable introduction. My OC is Erens older brother who's very levelheaded and mature. He's not reckless like Eren.**

 **This is also a harem story so I'll ask you guys who you want to be in it. I know Mikasa is a definite.**

 **I want to thank Stigma 13 for helping me create the idea for this story. I hope I've done it justice.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. This is me signing out**


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Titan

Everyone is screaming and running for their lives. The Titans are here and they have come to feed. Mikasa, Eren, Armin and I are running towards our house. Carla needs our help. As we run, we see the catastrophe that is happening around us. People are crushed under boulders, women and children are crying their eyes out. And the rest are getting eaten by approaching Titans. Armin has to separate with us to find his family.

We keep pushing through the crowds of people to get home. We make the turn to get to our house and we see that it is destroyed.

"Mom" Eren exclaimed as we run towards it. We see her buried underneath the rubble. Hurt but alive.

"Eren, John, Mikasa" she says a bit weakly as we try to get her free. It's too heavy for us but we keep going. I look up to see our surroundings and that's when I see it.

The Smiling Titan.

The Killer of Carla Yeager, my mother.

I'm not going to let that happen.

I look at us knowing that we don't have much time and so I come up with a dangerous and most likely stupid idea.

"Eren, Mikasa, try to get Mom out as fast you can. I'm gonna buy you some time." I tell them as I start looking at the Smiling Titan approaching.

"John you can't. You'll get killed" Eren said to me realizing what I'm about to do. Mikasa doesn't say a word but I can tell that she has a face of horror of what I'm about to do. Mom also has a horrified face.

"It's the only way" I tell him "if the Titan comes, then we all die. I'm not gonna let that happen"

"John Yeager, I forbid you from doing this. Take Eren and Mikasa and go. Leave this place" Mom tells me.

"You know I can't do that Mom. I made a promise to protect this family no matter the cost. I will do so" I told her with confidence as I look back to Eren and Mikasa "Hannes will find you guys and help you. I'll be back I promise"

This is a lie. There is no going back for what I'm about to do. This is a suicide mission and they know it. They hug me tightly with tears in their eyes but it was brief. I start heading toward the Titan but I look back for one brief second. One last look at my family before I go. I run toward the smiling fuck until I'm very close to it.

"Hey asshole" I yell at it. It turned its head to my direction. Oh yea I did it now. "You hungry, come get me"

I start running through the streets. It is following me but it's not running which is good because I'm pretty sure I'll be fucked if it did. I'm doing my best to lead it farther away from the house but I get trapped into a dead end with broken houses blocking the street in front of me. Fuck me.

I turn around and see the smiling Titan look at me. It grabs me with its hand and guides me towards its face. I do my best to struggle out of its grip but it's too strong. We look at each other eye to eye. It's like we are staring into each other's souls. It raises me up and bites of my legs which made me scream bloody murder. It then decides to throw me away towards some of the houses once it was done. I start flying into wood and rock with great force until I hit the ground hard. Whoever said that the fucker was mindless should die.

My bones are broken. My legs are gone. I can feel myself dying. My ribs have punctured my lungs and my heart but I'm still alive somehow well barely. If I move I know I'm gonna die. I don't know if I succeeded in saving Mom I hope that I am. I then start to get images in my head. Memories of when I saw her die when I saw the show.

I remember it picking her up.

"No"

The Titan breaks her back

"No"

The Titan is slowly putting her in its mouth

"No" my hands turn into fists

The Titan bites down and completely eats her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream out in rage as I force myself to move and then yellow lightning surrounds me. My body heals itself as I get covered by nerves, muscles, bone and organs of a Titan. I would be at awe at this but I'm too pissed to care. I grow into 15 m tall black Titan with shoulder length hair, muscular lean build, skeleton like lips, sharp ears and nose with sharp claws on my hands. My eyes are glowing a menacing orange glow signifying my rage.

"RRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I roar in my Titan form which attracts the attention of nearby Titans. They come at me with the intent to kill. I destroy them easily as I make my way to my house. Eren and Mikasa are gone but Mom is still there, she is still alive. Hannes must've taken them when the Smiling Titan got near. I see the Titan grab my mother and I dash forward with incredible speed and grab the Titans hand removing my mother from its clutches and proceed to destroy it. I punched its face first destroy much of it but as it laid on the ground I stomped on it several times for good measure. I roar in victory at that.

I look at my hands and see Carla Yeager, my mother, alive and scared shitless. She thinks that she is going to die but I would never kill her. My eyes seem to lower its glow to signify a more calmed state. I hold her gently as I make my way to the boats that are at the end of the town. She is shocked by this but she tries to stay as close as possible to my arms. I see many Titans walking about and some about to kill people. I saved them from their fates and were shocked to see a Black Titan killing off it's kind. They do recover themselves and start running to safety. I don't care if they thanked me or not I just care that these people survive and be with whatever family they have left at the end of this.

Many have died but a fair portion live because of what I'm doing which is more than I could say about what the show did to these people. I hope Eren and Mikasa are okay. They didn't deserve this. This horror. People butchered by these things. Now they think that me and our mother are dead. They've lost too much for a single lifetime.

I'm near the end of the Wall and I see shoulders shooting cannons at the incoming Titans. Unfortunately, it only slows them down. I come up and kill these Titans with some well placed kicks. The soldiers look at me in amazement but are ready to open fire at me until Mom calls out to them.

"Don't shoot. Don't shoot. This one saved me" she says to the soldiers and they immediately lower they weapons. I kneel in front of them and give Mom to them.

"Thank you" She says to me with appreciation. I nod to her in response which shocks everyone because it shows that Titans could be intelligent. Some of the guards take her to the ships while the rest are still at the cannons about to fire at incoming Titans. One of the commanding officers looks at me with a fear written all over his face.

"You! Black Titan, I don't know if you can understand me but please help us clear out these Titans while we evacuate the civilians" he begs me while bowing. He is trembling in fear and hoping that I don't kill him. He turns his head up to see my menacing figure. I nod my head in acceptance to which he is relieved. I'm not sure if I could actually talk in this form. Haven't had the time to try but I think Zeke was able to when he was a Titan. I stand up and face the other Titans while the gate behind me is closing. I charge at them with a mighty roar and proceed to kill them. Some try to hit me but I block them and counterattack. My onslaught seems to have inspired the soldiers as they kept firing at the Titans from a distance. Weakening a few of the Titans to give me an opportunity to finish them.

As I finish the last wave of Titans, I hear footsteps approaching. I turn towards their direction and I see who they come from. Then, there he was.

The Armored Titan.

We both stare at each other for a few moments until we roar at each other and charge to attack. We both punch each other in the face so hard it made shockwaves. I see that I cracked a bit of his armor on his jaw as he pretty much broke my jaw. Fortunately, I was able to heal quickly. We kept on fighting. I was able to match his strength but his skill in combat exceeded mine. Eventually, he pinned me down on the ground as he was trying to rip my arm off. I look at the soldiers who are stunned to see this as the gate was closing. I had to tell them to go in case I can't beat him. I really hopes this works. I start to open my mouth and scream out

"RRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" I said in a deep voice.

This got them out of their stupor and passed the gate without question. This was good, they were safe. As the armored Titan was trying to rip my arm off, I was able to flip him over and suplex city his ass into the ground which created a small crater. I proceed to punch the Titan repeatedly in the face hard and fast. I was cracking his armor heavily. I was about to win until I was kicked in the chest which sent me flying near the gate. I get up from the ground fast with no visible injuries. I guess I heal faster than I thought. I look to see a familiar face.

The Female Titan.

She assists the Armored Titan from the ground who is already healing from my attacks but it's a bit slow. The Female and Armored Titan ready their fighting stance to fight me. I'm not skilled enough to fight them and win but I have to buy the people time. They come charging at me with the intent to kill and I respond in kind. FT was the first to attack. She was fast and so she tried to kick me again but I grabbed her leg and threw her at AT. AT dodges and still comes charging at me. I go under him and use his momentum to flip him over. FT recovers quickly from my throw and performs an onslaught of punches to which I'm unable to block most of them. She is pushing me back but I'm able to counterattack her with a few hits of my own. She keeps me distracted until she jumps out of the way for AT to tackle me through the gate creating a massive hole.

The people are far away now and it's my turn to leave. I can't beat them. Not yet. I produce a heavy stream of steam from my body that covers the area. The two Titans try to find me but I'm already gone.

Hours later, I'm in my human body weak from the fight against the Titans but I keep moving. I have to make it to Eren and Mikasa. Deep into a forest I hear screaming. I go search and see Dad injecting something into Eren. This is how he gets his power. Erens unconscious from the ordeal and I go talk to Dad.

"Dad what are you doing?" I ask him weakly

"John you are alive. I heard that you died but I can see that is not the case." He told me

"What am I Dad? And what have you done to my brother" I ask him with a snarl.

"What do you- Oh I see. The Black Titan I heard about. It was you. To be honest I didn't think you would have the power to shift but it would seem I was wrong. You must be a special case. In regards to your brother, I have given him the power to shift into a Titan just like you" Dad told me

"Why Dad? For what reason would you do this?" I asked him. I can feel my body about to give out but I keep standing through sheer force of will. I don't have much control of my healing yet.

"Because both of you are needed to save everyone. With the power to shift, you can fight these the Titans on equal footing. But you'll need to have more power if you are going to face others like you." he tells me with tears leaking from his eyes. "John, I need you to eat me"

"I'm sorry what?" I ask him. I know why he wants me to do it but still this is my Dad.

"I contain a power that will give you an edge against them. I know that you are strong enough to have this power and with Eren by your side, you can win this war" he reasons with me. I don't want to do this but it needs to be done. The Grisha family will be looking for him and they will unless I do something about it. It'll be a mercy

"Ok Dad. I'll do it" I told him "I don't suppose you have something to give me some strength back before I change"

He nods his head and rummages through his pocket and takes out a pill.

"I made this to help heal the body faster when I couldn't control my healing when I first became a Titan." He tells me as he throws it to me. I catch it and put it in my mouth. I feel the effects instantly. My fatigue is gone and I have the strength to prove it. Cool.

Dad and I look at each other one last time. Father to Son. Warrior to Warrior. Titan to Titan. There is respect and sadness in our eyes. None of this should've happened but we can't change the past, only the future. Dad gives me one last thing before I kill him. It's the key to the basement.

"Reach the basement John. It's the one place that could answer all of your questions and hopefully save this world" he says to me resolute to the fact that this is the end. I wear it on my neck and bit my thumb making it bleed while thinking of a reason to change. Yellow Lightning appears around me as I become a Titan.

I grab my father in my hands and he is not afraid. He's not begging for his life. It's an admirable thing to look death straight in the face and not be scared of him. I then proceed to eat him. His blood covering my mouth as I chew his bones and organs. It's a weird sensation eating someone but I pay little mind to it. Once it was done, I shift back to human leaving my Titan carcass to decompose. I look at Eren who is still unconscious and I pick him up so we can head back to our family.

We reach to a checkpoint where every refugee is staying at for the time being. I look for Mikasa and Mom and hope that they are ok while carrying Eren. It's dark and I can barely see but soon I see them in a empty barn, sleeping peacefully in hay. I gently drop Eren next to Mom and Mikasa. I smile at them for they looks peaceful sleeping. I soon find a corner of the barn to sleep in because I'm still a bit tired. I lay down, close my eyes and go to a dreamless slumber.

Eventually I'm being shaken violently and someone is screaming my name. I open my eyes and see Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Mom looking at me with tears in their eyes. They hug me intensely especially Mikasa. They ask me how I survived Wall Maria. I told them that I was saved by a Black Titan who was killing the other Titans within the Wall. It was a lie of course but it was believable. Many civilians have been talking about this Black Titan saving them from their deaths. Of course not everyone at the checkpoint would believe them. I told them that I had to hide from the ensuing chaos and by the time I got out the boats were gone. I was able to find a horse to help me get to them.

I didn't want to lie to them but it's not time yet to reveal what I can do yet. For now, I'm with my family and it's good to be with them.

We go up to get food for us but there is a long line to do so. People are fighting each other just to get food first. Armins grandfather was able to gets us bread to eat. This is what survival looks like and how it can turn people into animals. God this needs to stop.

I don't eat the bread. I give it to my family for they need their strength more than I do and I'm still digesting Dad.

One of the guards look at us with disdain. They don't like that they are giving out food to these people. The guard says that the people should've been eaten by the Titans which makes Eren really angry. I was about to stop him but he was already gone.

Eren kicks the guard in his shin hard which gets his attention.

"What the hell are you doing, you brat?" Says the guard as he was about to punch him. I was able to stop him by grabbing his fist while giving him a glare. This seems to scare the guard.

"Try to hit my brother again and I'll break every bone in your body" I threatened him. This seems to deter him but not his partner who tries to hit me but Mikasa stops him by kicking him in the balls. That gotta hurt. I look to the scared guard and I start talking.

"You haven't seen what I've seen at Wall Maria. Titans coming in, devouring anyone they could find. I was almost one of their victims until a Black Titan came and saved my life. He killed many of the Titans within the Wall but was overpowered by two unusual ones. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it back to my family. So don't you dare say that our lives mean nothing. For as long as we live, mankind survives. Unless you want to be one the cares to join the dead"

Many who heard me were speaking up about how the Black Titan saved their lives. They were even berating the guard I was threatening for being an ignorant asshole. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and I went to a corner to talk alone.

"I'll be back to Wall Maria and kill those Titans" Eren determinedly said to us.

"What!? Eren you can't mean that. They are impossible to kill." Armin said.

"No they are not" I said which garnered their attention. "I saw those Titans die by the hands of the Black Titan. They can be killed and they will but we need to have the skills and equipment to fight them ourselves. The Black Titan may not be there for us when we do. This is our chance to fight back. We are at war now Armin and we need to stick together and stay alive or else we will lose everything"

They all agreed that this is war. We are not ready to fight them and that together we have to survive if we have any chance to winning. We go back to Mom who was still injured from being nearly crushed by our house. She can still walk but needs assistance from time to time. In a few days, we had to leave so that we could cultivate land and scavenge for food. Unfortunately this didn't prevent the food shortage.

In a year, the government sanctioned that a few refugees go home to take back Wall Maria. Armins grandfather was one of them. Our mother couldn't go because she has to look out for us. A fifth of the population went only a several hundred survived. Armins grandfather was not one of the lucky ones I'm afraid. He was one of the good ones.

Their deaths improved the food shortage a bit for those that survived. I had to comfort Armin for his loss along with Eren and Mikasa. Even with my power, people will still die. I'll do my best to save as many as people as I can I just hope it'll be enough. We all agreed to join the military next year. I tried to convince them that they should stay and long after Mom but they were adamant in doing so. Mainly because I inspired them to fight and they wanted to make sure I don't die like they thought I did especially Mikasa who has been keeping a close eye on me ever since I got back. I smile at them for their wish to fight. This is the family I'm prepared to protect.

Several years later, I'm 16 years old while Eren, Mikasa and Armin are 15. We are lined up in a military camp being introduced by our drill sergeant Keith Shardis. He tells us that for the next three years he will teach us how to fight the Titans. I look at Erens face and see that he is determined to kill them all. I hope that his anger doesn't get him killed.

This is it. The beginning of our journey. The road ahead will be hard and unforgiving. We need to remember what we fight for and hold on to the important things that make us human, like compassion, or else we become worse monsters than the Titans. I won't let that happen.

From this moment on, we are no longer children.

We are soldiers.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Wow this took me a bit to write. I hope that you like Johns Titan transformation. Stigma13 gave me the idea to base it off of Asuras Wrath when he goes berserk. I hope that this was enjoyable for you guys to read. Let me know what you think.**

 **Harem list:**

 **Mikasa, Sasha, Historia, Ymir and Petra.**

 **If you guys want more members let me know who. Thanks guys. This is me signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Boot camp

Our drill sergeant is going around the rows picking out random people, stripping them of their identities and turning them into blank slates so that they can become warriors to face the Titans. It's a rite of passage and it's the only way to produce soldiers. It's absolutely terrifying but it works. He does skip a few of the recruits because some of us have already seen hell. We know what's out there, we know the obstacles and we'll give them hell in return. You can just see it in their faces. I'm one of these hardened people. I fought way before any of them did but no one knows that. Not yet at least. Keith is now in front of someone I recognize.

Jean Kirsten. One of the few characters I like in the series and a capable leader when he's not being a coward. Keith asks him why he's here and he answers that he wants to join the Military Police Brigade and live in the Inner District. It's easy and safe but it won't always be the case. No matter how far you go inside the Walls, no one will be safe.

"So you wanna live in the Inner District?" Asks Keith

"Yes sir" Jean says with a smile on his face. Keith headbutts him hard which causes Jean to go on his knees in pain.

"If you can't handle that, you'll never make it to the Military Police Brigade" Keith told him. He then goes on to torment some of the others breaking them down and destroying their dreams. Jesus this guy is intense. He's currently berating Conny for an incorrect salute until something catches his eye.

Oh shit.

He sees Sasha eating a hot potato hoping that she is not being seen. Unfortunately for her, everyone could see her. If I was near, I might've been able to help but I'm next to Eren a few rows down. She's screwed.

"Hey you. What the hell are you doing?" He asks her menacingly. She doesn't even know who he's talking to. She thinks it's someone else. Oh how wrong she was.

"You. I'm talking to you! Who the fuck are you?" Keith exclaimed to her. She swallows the bite she at hard and salutes with the potato in her hand.

"I'm Sasha Blouse from Dauper, in the Wall Rose's southern district, sir!" Sasha says to him with confidence.

"Sasha Blouse" he repeats as he looks at her "what's that you are holding in your right hand?" He asks her scarily calm.

"A steamed potato, sir! I came across it in the kitchen, so I picked it up!" She informs him. I don't know whether to be scared or laugh at that answer.

"You mean you stole it? Why? Why are you eating the potato now" Keith asks her.

"I wanted to eat it while it was still warm so I figured it was now or never sir" she says to him. I literally about to crack in laughter.

"No... I don't get it. Why are you eating a potato." he reiterates. She looks very confused.

"Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, sir?" Sasha asks him. She is so naive but one hell of a hunter if I remember correctly. Everyone is just stunned at her question. My body is shaking from me holding in my laughter. Then Sasha realizes something. She rips the potato in half and offers it to him.

"Take half for yourself, sir" she tells him. Keith's stunned face is priceless. Keep it together, John. Keep it together.

"Half?" He asks as she smiles.

Few moments later, it's in the afternoon. Sasha has been running for five hours. Her stamina is impressive. Keith told her to run until she dropped while also being denied food. A cruel thing to be honest. In the distance is a wagon of dropouts. They couldn't handle Keith's methods and so they left hoping to find some other way to contribute to society. I would call them cowards but you know how self-preservation works.

"The weak have no choice but to leave" I hear Eren comment as we saw the wagon. Marco, Conny and Mina look at him when he says that. "They'd prefer picking up rocks and pulling out weeds than to stand and fight"

"That doesn't make them weak, Eren. They are only human. It takes great courage to do what we are about to do. Just because they are not with us doesn't mean that they won't find a way to help. Maybe they will be the ones to make sure we have a home to come back to when this is over." I reason with him. He nods in acceptance to that while everyone else is amazed to my reasoning. Marco Bott then asks us a question.

"That reminds me. We never heard where you are from or anything" he asks.

"We are from Shinganshina, same as Armin" Eren responded to him. Everyone just looks shocked at the news.

"Then you were there that day too? Did you see it? The Colossal Titan and the Black Titan?" Conny asks us in excitement.

"I only saw the Colossal Titan" Eren then looks at me "John saw them both. He was the last survivor to see what happened."

I didn't say a word as I look into the distance. Memories of blood, mutilation and rage are rattled inside my head. It was a day to remember for sure. Few minutes later, people start to surround me and Eren as we are eating.

"We already told you, we saw it" Eren told the group of people. They start to ask a series of questions about the events of the attack.

"How tall was the Colossal Titan?" Asked one of them.

"Tall enough to look right over the wall?" Eren replied.

"What about the Black Titan? What was it like?" Another person asked. Eren looked at me to answer, so did everyone else. I just sigh. Might as well give them something.

"The Black Titan was as he is described. A Black looking Titan. He was at least 15m when I saw him. His eyes were glowing a fiery orange with a look of rage. He wasn't angry at us but rather at its own kind. He killed many of them and saved a good amount of people in the process. He even saved my life when I was trying to protect my family." I said to them. They were in awe about that. "He even spoke to the guards and whoever was left when he was facing the Armored Titan and the Female Titan who were as smart as him" This really got everyone's attention. No had heard of a Titan speaking before.

"What did it say?" Asked Mina. Everyone is waiting for a response.

"One word" I said to them with a long pause before I finished "Run"

This sends chills down their spines. A Titan who told a group of soldiers and survivors to run for their lives when he knew he wasn't going to win. He bought the people time to escape. Despite losing, he saved many lives.

"What do normal Titans look like?" One of them had the courage to ask. This catches Erens attention and he smiles an evil grin.

"The Titans are no big deal. Once we master the three dimensional maneuvering gear, theyll be no match for us. We finally are about to become soldiers. I'll join the Recon Corp and purge the world of all of the Titans." Eren says with confidence until we hear a voice.

"Dude, are you nuts? Did you just say you want to join the Recon Corps?" Jean asks him.

"He is." I answer for Eren "So will I. We have the courage to fight them outside the walls while you just want to live at peace inside of it." I get up from my seat and stand in front of him. He's a bit afraid of my imposing figure.

"You haven't seen what the Titans can do. They are being lead by the more intelligent Titans with the exception of the Black Titan. They will come down on the Walls of this place and tear it down. Brick by brick. The Black Titan might not be there to save us if that happens. You are training to fight for the wrong reasons. If we don't fight, we will die. You will only be delaying the inevitable and when the day comes for when you do fight, you will be too scared to even lift up your blade. Time to decide Jean. Are you going to be a coward or a warrior?" I finished talking and leave the cafeteria. Eren follows me and so does Mikasa. Jean starts to think about what I said until he sees Mikasa. He's mesmerized by her.

"Hey there" he calls out to her with a blush "I-I didn't see you around, so... Sorry, I just think your black hair is gorgeous" Jean said to her. He's not wrong she has beautiful hair but I like it short.

"Thanks" she says to him in a monotone voice as she continues to walk away. Jean just stares at her until he fixes himself and goes to chase after her.

"Nice job telling Jean off John" Eren compliments me.

"You were very calm and levelheaded despite the emotional topic" Mikasa adds.

"I appreciate it guys. Mikasa I think you should cut her hair. It could be dangerous for you if your hair gets caught by something. Besides I think youll look cuter with short hair." I said to her. She blushes when I say that.

Over the years, Mikasa has gotten very close to me and her attraction to me had grown exponentially. She even confessed to me a while back which surprised the hell out of me but it was during a time of great stress for all of us so emotions were running a bit high. She was afraid that I would reject these feelings but I didn't. When I accepted them, she had a very rare happy smile on her face. She looked better when she smiles like that but in this world it's hard to maintain that. We even kissed once. It was more chaste than anything else but it still counts. So I guess we are a couple. Not really sure though she's very stoic. Hard to tell with her sometimes

"If you think so,then I'll cut it" Mikasa said in agreement.

Jean was watching this in despair. The crush he had on Mikasa was shattered for she had eyes for somone else.

Conny passes by him and he wipes his hand on his back.

"What the fuck did you just wipe on me" Conny yells at him trying to figure out what Jean did.

"My faith in others" Jean responds in a tone that basically said he was giving up.

Few minutes later, Sasha had just finished her running for the day. She is both tired and hungry. She almost faints to the floor until I catch her.

"Whoa there. You don't look so good" I told her. She is so exhausted that she can't even respond. I help her sit down at the steps of our dorms.

"You look hungry" I said to her "I got some food here if you want" she then goes berserk and tackles me to the ground. This isn't Sasha anymore but a hungry beast starving for food. She is immensely strong. I think she could very well be a Titan. I take out some bread to which she snatches from my hand and devours it completely. She is still hungry and I give her more. To which she starts to eat and gets up off of me to sit on the ground. I can see her calm her down. She's realizing what she is doing.

"Bread!" She exclaims with joy. It's kinda cute.

"I was able to save you some. I figured that you would be hungry so we got you something" I said to her. She is confused by the "We" part. On cue, Historia makes an appearance from the shadows with a bowl of soup and a bag of water.

"Umm... I think it would be best to wash that bread down with some soup and water" Historia says with a cute voice as she puts down the soup next to Sasha. She was one of the people listening to my story of past events. She was inspired about my words of being a warrior. We talked and she is as caring as she was in the show. True innocence made manifest. I just hope that she would be able to survive the future conflict that's coming.

Sasha looks at both of us with awe.

"Are you Gods?" She asked us frantically wondering if we were real.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice said and I look and see it's Ymir. Another Titan shifter. If I'm not mistaken, she is in love with Historia and will die for her if need be. Oddly enough she is cordial with me when we met. She seems to have a positive impression of me maybe it's because we share a common goal. To protect the people we care about, no matter the cost. Although we are civil with one another, we are not friends. Not yet at least.

Her voice shocks Historia and Sasha to look at her direction.

"Well she looked hungry so John and I figured to give her food when she came back" Historia reasoned to Ymir. Sasha was busy eating the food to say anything.

"Seems like you were trying to do a good deed" said Ymir

"We did" I said to her "sometimes an act of kindness can go along way" she just stares at me. I don't think she's ever been shown such kindness let alone see it. It's probably foreign to her. Sasha then passes out after eating her food. It's incredible that she was able to last this long.

"Whatever" she said dismissively "let's just carry her to bed." Sasha was surprisingly heavily when she's asleep. What is she made of? We all went to bed after that.

Next day was our aptitude test to see how well we could handle the 3D gear and maintain our balance. Keith warned us that this who fail will be sent back to the reclaimed lands. Some of us have a talent for it. Mikasa, obviously, was a natural. I was doing just as good. It wasn't really hard actually. Eren, on the other hand, was having difficulty. It was kind of funny. Later that day Mikasa, Armin and I were helping him try to balance himself.

"Ok it's time to focus on the basics" I told him while he was strapped to the device.

"The goal is not to be perfect. The goal is to keep yourself centered and to rest your weight on the waist and the sole belts" Mikasa explained.

"Just stay calm and you could do it." Armin told him.

"Alright, I think I can do this. Lift me up guys" Eren tells us . We do just that and then he instantly is flipped over, hitting his head hard. He pretty much goes unconscious for a few minutes. We take him to the infirmary to oath him up.

In the cafeteria, some of the cadets want to make fun of Eren but I make sure that doesn't happen. Meanwhile, Eren is in a daze about his performance. Mikasa and I jog him out of it.

"Look don't worry about it. You still got until tomorrow to get better" I reassure him. Eren still look depressed.

"I'm so pathetic. I won't be able to kill the Titans at this rate" Eren lamented.

"So you're gonna give up. After everything?" I ask him bluntly. He just looks at me "You came here with a purpose just like I did. And you are just going to give up when the going gets tough? No I don't accept that and neither will you. We survived the greatest tragedy in history to be here so that we can fight these things and make sure we reclaim our home. I'm sure Mom still misses the life we had and now that we are training we have to make sure we get her back the place we lost. Nothing about this will be easy, Eren. We can get through this together" the other cadets hear me says this to him. After a few long seconds, Armin talks

"And what if we fail? What if after everything, we lose?" he asks me in fear.

I can understand why he is asking this. He doesn't think we will succeed in fighting the Titans. Even Eren has a look of rare doubt when the question is asked. The Eren I know would still be resolute in his mission and never question it. Right now, he is terrified that he is useless. Everyone around him is more skilled than him and he feels that he might never be able to be a soldier. The cadets are wondering what I am going to say.

I look at Armin and Eren with determination.

"If that happens" I start to say "Then we do that together too"

Eren, Armin and the cadets who have been listening were in awe at my declaration. Alone, a soldier can't make much of a difference but if that soldier was surrounded by his comrades fighting beside him then maybe it could turn the tide. It's the only way to succeed. The only way to survive.

We soon head back to our respective dorms. I give Eren some tips on how to stay balanced. Bertolt then asks us a question with Reiner next to him.

"Both of you are from Shinganshina, right?" He asks me, Eren and Armin.

"Yeah" Armin answers the question.

"Then you know firsthand how dreadful the Titans are. Why would you want to be soldiers" Bertolt asks us.

"Your right" I say to him "the Titans are dreadful. Worse than that probably but there was one that was different from the rest. The Black Titan. He fought against his kind and helped save a lot of lives in Shinganshina. He saved my life. I became a soldier to fight the Titans so that I can protect my family and not waste the second chance the Black Titan gave me."

This seems to satisfy his curiosity for my reasoning in being here. Armin is the next to speak

"Unlike John or Eren, I didn't see the horror caused by the Titans. But when I saw the monarchy's insane attempt to recover the wall, I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. John also was the one to inspire me to be here too." He said while giving me a smile of appreciation.

"I see" Bertolt says in understanding. Armin asks him and Reiner about why they joined up. Bertolt told them their story about living in a village and then hearing the Titans come and killing almost everybody there. I knew the story already to which I knew was a lie. Unfortunately, I don't have any proof. What I would give for the Internet right about now. Bertolt even talked about how most of these people don't know the experience of facing the Titans. They are only here just for social status.

We then go off to a hilltop and see the view of a river in the forest. It truly is a magnificent site. It's so tranquil it makes you think about life in a way. If this war wasn't going on, I wouldn't mind living here with my family.

"Hey, your name is John Yeager right?" Reiner asks me cutting me off of my thoughts.

"I am" I answe him.

"I can tell that you have the spirit of a warrior in you and that your heart is good. I have faith that with you in the battlefield, we may have a chance" he compliments me. Despite his allegiance and actions, Reiner is a good man at heart.

"I hope so but I can't do it alone. As long as we stick together, then we can all go home and be free from this nightmare" I said to him. He smiles and nods at that. Agreeing on going home and being at peace. We all go back to the dorms and get ready for tomorrow.

Today is the day. Eren is strapped to the belts of the machine to simulate the 3D gear. Every cadet is watching. He is visibly scared and nervous. I know he will succeed.

He starts getting lifted up to balance himself. He is steady and everyone is cheering for him. He has done it and the equipment isn't faulty like canon so this is truly a remarkable moment. Once he gets set back down, he runs up to me and hugs me in thanks for my help. I missed these happy moments he had.

Hours later, all of us are wearing 3D maneuver gear and soaring in the air. It feels extraordinary. Pretty soon I land on a branch of a tall tree looking at the sunset in front of me. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin join me. We have determined looks on our faces. Today was only a taste of the obstacles ahead. Tomorrow will be the real training.

I'll save as many people as I can in this war and I will have my family by my side to achieve that.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Whew, this took me a bit to write. So John is training up for war. He has inspired his family members to join him in this fight. He has also attracted the attention of a good portion of the cadets. His charisma and determination are what define him. He'll be the one to shake his comrades from fear and gain the will to act. He'll do his best and he hopes that it's enough.**

 **Now to clarify somethings. The Black Titan is a legend for what it did in Wall Maria. Those who were there are not afraid of him. They revere him for slaying his kind and saving as many as he could before the Wall was destroyed. However, many still fear him and most disbelieve that he did what he did. So I'm curious guys, when should John reveal to the world that he is this Black Titan. Should it be when Eren becomes a Titan for the first time? When he is protecting Eren from being killed by the soldiers who saw him shift? Or when the Female Titan makes an appearance again?.**

 **I prefer the second option because John is the type of character to protect anyone he cares about even if the world will come at him with everything they got. Plus I want to shock the hell out of the soldiers when this legendary being appears before them. But what do you guys think.**

 **Also Harem list update:**

 **Mikasa, Sasha, Historia, Ymir, Annie, Petra and Mina**

 **Those are who I'm adding in the harem. Now let me know who else you want in and I'll consider it.**

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you guys. This is me signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation and Old Enemies

Two years have past since we have enlisted. The most rigorous two years that all of us had to endure. Our training was literally something straight out of hell. Eren, Mikasa, Armin along with the rest of the cadets have grown strong and smart over that amount of time. I've also been helping with the other cadets training whenever they felt like they weren't meeting Keith's expectations. The guy has good intentions but seriously he expects too much from us.

By helping them train, I've become like their unofficial leader whenever Keith isn't yelling at us. They've grown to respect me immensely and trust me with helping them out while at the same time making sure they know that training means nothing. They need the will to act or else they get killed. They seem to have understood that fact. I could see the looks on their faces whenever we would spar. They show the intent to kill and I respond in kind.

They are getting better which is good. Their survival is what I'm hoping for as we go out to face this war. Some still want to live in the inner walls but are appreciative of the training and hope that they don't ever have to use it. It's a nice thought but foolish nevertheless. My relationship with some of the cadets have improved as well.

Mikasa and I have been at each other's side sparring against each other whenever we train. She is a perfect soldier and a highly dangerous combatant. So far I'm the only one who can go toe-to-toe with her but I know that she has been holding back a bit so that she doesn't kill me. When not training and just hanging out together, we've been talking to each other about the past and the lives we lived before everything went to shit. Sometimes she would smile. It certainly makes my day when she does. Our intimate relationship has progressed to the point where we would hold hands and kiss each other to show affection. We are not ready for the next level yet but right now it feels good to have some semblance of happiness.

Ymir and I have also become good friends with each other. This happened after a heart to heart conversation with her after Historia's training. Historia was too innocent to go on the offensive against me during our spars at first but now she is a competent fighter to protect herself. This development led to Ymir being depressed because she thinks that Historia would cast her aside and not need her anymore. I was able to convince her that Historia would always need someone to watch her back no matter how skilled she is. It took some convincing in my part but eventually Ymir brightened up. More determined than she used to be. Ymir seems to trust me now especially when she asked me to protect Historia in case something happens. I promised her I would if the worst comes to pass. She also seems to be eyeing my body on occasion as if she showed interest in me that way. I'm not sure if that's the case because I'm sure that she's a lesbian but then again my presence in this world could've brought some changes. It's possible that Ymir is a bisexual. I guess I'll wait and see

The male cadets see me as a warrior worthy of respect and as a brother type figure to keep them in line. Meanwhile, the female cadets seem to have crushes on me. Many of them were obvious because they would often talk about how good I looked to them in comparison to the other guys. Some would just blush whenever they saw me like Historia. I guess she has a crush on me too. The other female cadets are so stoic, like Ymir and Mikasa, that's its difficult to tell but I know I've garnered their respect at least.

Now we are running in the rain, carrying our bags while Keith is riding his horse beside us. I don't know how long we have been running but I know that's it been a while. I see Armin falling behind the rest of us.

"What's wrong Arlert? You are falling behind. Is it too hard for you? Do you want to be the only one that doesn't carry his equipment. If this was a real mission, you would be Titan food." Keith said to him as he rides further away from him. I can see Armin panting heavily as he runs. I tried my best to improve his stamina but he still seems to be out of shape. I slow down my pace until I'm next to Armin.

"Come on Armin. I'll carry your stuff until you are confident enough to carry it. Our training is being graded so let's move fast or else he figures out I helped you" I said to him. Armin just nods and increases his pace while taking back his equipment bag. He pushes forward through sheer willpower and I smile at this as I run behind him.

Next day we were training in our 3D gear so as to simulate an attack to a Titans neck which is one of their main weaknesses. I'm soaring through the air locating Titan locations that some of the other cadets don't think about and slash the necks of the practice dummy's. When you're a Titan shifter, you have an slight understanding of how a Titan thinks and where they might hide.

I start to see Sasha having a blast with her gear. She uses the thing very unconventionally but it's effective. Could help her survive. I just smile at her antics. It's kind of cute. She eventually sees me and makes an "eep" sound with a blush on her face and instantly leaves the area. I chuckle and think it's adorable. I then continue on my hunting until Keith tells us to finish.

Few hours later, Reiner is about to stab Eren with a wooden knife but Eren blocks him and flips him over onto the ground. This was training. Pretty useful since I'm sure we might face human opponents along with the Titans. Everyone was doing it except for me. I'm just watching. Keith would sometimes allow me to supervise the training since he's seen that I've been improving the skills of the cadets. He also knows that my sparring partner is more often than not Mikasa so he knows that I'm more than capable in a fight.

The cadets are doing well for themselves. Their skills have certainly improved and is being shown to me. I walk around as I see cadet after cadet nodding their head at me in respect. I nod in return and keep walking. I then see Eren and Reiner approach Annie.

This is not going to end well.

I can see Annie's face which showed fearlessness and tranquil fury. I know that she has a tragic backstory just like most of us here. She is certainly a well trained fighter but prefers to work alone. Though so far I'm the only one who could stand up to her and beat her in combat. This seems to have earned her respect.

Eren and her are preparing to fight but as soon as he tries to stab her, she instantly flips him over. Literally one of the quickest fights I have seen. Annie then gives the wooden knife to Reiner expecting him to fight her too. He tries to back out but Eren make sure she does by giving him a deathly glare. It's very impressive really that he could do that.

Reiner then charges at her but she flips him over all the same. Completely hilarious. Annie walks away and then directs her attention at me. We both look at each other with mutual admiration as both fighters and shifters. She doesn't know that I know that she is a shifter and she doesn't know that I'm one too at least I don't think so. She eventually gives me a nod and I respond in kind. She is soon about to leave until Eren starts to ask her about how she fights. I don't listen to the conversation because I know what she is saying to him. Including about how the top 10 graduates can choose to live in the inner walls.

I walk to see both Conny and Sasha clowning around with their training. I approach them and give them a slight glare . They laugh sheepishly and go on with training, leaving me to observe the others.

Later at night, I'm eating food with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and surprisingly Ymir and Historia. Eren is listening to Jean's conversation with Marco about living comfortably inside the walls. This seems to irritate Eren.

"So interior life is simple and comfortable?" Eren asks Jean which catches his attention. "Five years ago, this place was also the interior"

"What is your point Eren?" Jean asks him while being annoyed.

"Jean, you're such a simpleton, you'd be comfortable wherever you go." Eren tells him. This causes Jean to twitch his eye. A good amount of people are laughing silently at that.

"Damn you" Jean said.

"Don't you think it's crazy? Learning to fight Titans to only run away from them?" Eren asks him.

"You ask that now? This farce should be kept going for my sake if nothing else" Jean responds. This angers Eren

"You damn bastard" Eren exclaims to him. I slam my hand hard onto the table to which it nearly breaks and catches everyone's attention.

"ENOUGH" I yell at both of them. "This is not the time to fight against each other. Eren sit down and shut up. Control your anger or I'll do it for you." I told him with authority to which he does without question and has a look of guilt. I then turn to Jean.

"It would seem Jean that you have chosen who you wish to be; a coward" this really shocks him but I continue "you train and train only so that you could waste it in some comfortable room in the interior. All you'll be doing is be a pig to be fattened and sent out to be slaughtered. The government doesn't care how many people they sacrifice as long as their way of life continues. If the rest of us die, it'll be you and whoever else left standing inside the walls against the Titans. You will die and it'll be in vain. Everyone will lose."

This seems to have shaken his beliefs of what he wants to do. He just sits in his seat pondering what I just said and says nothing for the rest of the night. A good amount of the cadets knew that what I said was the truth. If we don't stop the Titans, everyone will die and nobody would be left to stop them.

Suddenly, Keith looks in to check up on us.

"I just heard a loud noise come from this place. Would you mind enlightening me of what is going on?" He asked us. Nobody answers until Mikasa raises her hand and says that one of the cadets ripped a giant fart. This causes everyone to laugh but held it in. Keith just covers his nose and leaves the area.

"Learn som self-control" he says to us and then he leaves. I just start crying laughing along with everyone else after what just happened. Oh man I needed that.

Graduation is drawing near for us. It's almost time to choose where we want to go. This decision will decide our future and our lives.

218 of us are now gathered in front of several officers. All lined up and saluting to them. This is it. One of the officers tells us that we have three paths to take.

The Garrison. We would assigned to protect the walls and defend the cities. Not bad in hindsight but with the shifters leading the Titans, defending the walls would not actually work.

Recon Corp, the place Eren and I wish to go. We will be fighting the Titans on the outside. This is the front lines. With my Titan abilities along with Eren, we can turn the tide of this war. However, there is great risk on revealing what we can do. Even if I'm revered for my actions as the Black Titan several years ago, the people will still fear me and Eren more so. Eren's anger is an asset when he shifts but also makes him the most dangerous.

The Military Police Brigade. The groups that protects the king and is able to live comfortably away from the conflict. I personally think these guys are just cowards who would do anything to live peacefully in their rich little worlds. Fortunately, only 10 people with the top scores can go so that makes it an earned job.

Later that day was a relaxation period. Gives us time to decide on what we want to do and celebrate surviving training from hell. I'm one of the ten people that can be allowed to the Military Police Brigade but I'm not going to. I have a responsibility to fight in the front lines. Many have died needlessly because they couldn't fight the Titans on equal footing. That's gonna change.

I can see Jean drinking alone. Jealous that he is below in score of Eren and me. Wagner and Marco come talk to us and are not surprised by the knowledge that we are going to join the Recon Corp. One cadet, however, doubts that we would win.

"You know full well that you can't beat the Titans. Even with all of our training we will still lose" the cadet exclaimed at us which caught the attention of everyone. Eren was about to speak until I stopped him.

"I can understand your doubt and fear on the matter." I tell the cadet calmly. "But we did not train to fight just so that we can live peacefully within the interior. I'm not saying that we can completely beat them. I'm saying that if we don't fight with all of our strength, mankind is doomed and deserves to be wiped out" This seems to have put everyone in some form of a stunned get understanding expression. They know that if we fail to be soldiers, then everything we have trained for and are trying to protect will be for nothing.

"We have a chance to prove to others and more importantly ourselves that we are not afraid of them. We can overcome the challenges ahead but only if we have each other's backs. Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity. Whatever the cost. I'm prepared and willing to die for everyone if it means we win. The question is: Are you?" I finished saying to the cadet as I leave to get some fresh air. Eren, Mikasa and Armin follow me while everyone else thinks about what I just said.

I go outside, sit down and breathe in the town air. It's so peaceful out here. The wind is steady and the sky is filled with stars. Makes you want to forget that the Titans are even here. It's a nice thought to have. Unfortunately, reality always comes to keep our fantasies in check. Pretty soon, I'm cut off from my thoughts.

"That was very inspiring John. Like always" Eren said to me as he sits along with Armin and Mikasa.

"Thanks Eren. Everyone is so consumed by fear that they will do anything to be away from the conflict. I've done my best to give people some confidence but it's difficult when you're facing the Titans" I said reasonably. I'm not a miracle worker but as long as people survive and stay alive, I guess I can't really complain.

"You did the best you could. Now it's up to them to decide" Mikasa reassured me. I look at grab and grab her hand to which she graciously holds as a form of thanks for being supportive.

"John, did you really mean what you said. That you would die for us if it meant winning" Armin asked me.

"I did Armin. I'm the oldest out of all of you by one year. I'm expendable and I will do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you alive. If it means I have to die to do so then so be it" I told him with determination.

"You are not expendable" Eren exclaimed as I look at him "You are still the Lion of the Wall and more importantly my brother. You have helped us so many times during training and have looked after us ever since what happened in Shinganshina. You are the reason we haven't given up. It's because of you that we are here. You are not expendable and never assume otherwise or else I will kick your ass"

I laugh at that "You realize that I'm a better fighter than you right?"

"I don't care. I won't give up until I do" Eren said to me with a playful smile. I smile in return and give him a hug.

"Thanks little brother" I said to him. Pretty soon Mikasa and Armin join in the hug. We stay like this for I don't know how long. I kind of wish we could stays like this forever but I know that can't happen.

Next day, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and I see the Recon Corp about to leave the walls. We see Commander Erwin. The pragmatic leader of the Recon Corp. A good man but is willing cross moral lines to achieve his goals. He cares a lot for mankind but he is forced to make ugly choices.

Next we see Commander Levy. The most badass character of the series last I remember. Truly a dangerous man in the battlefield but has also lost a lot of good friends over the years. He's a broken man but still keeps fighting with a brutal ruthlessness that I start to question if the man is even human himself.

The people watching them leave are cheering them on hoping that they return successfully in their mission. Unfortunately, not many will come back home. That is also the cost when fighting a war. Eventually we see an old friend. Hannes.

"Hey everyone. You guys graduated yesterday right? I can't believe they let you guys through" He told us with a smile.

"And I cant believe they let a drunkard like you Captain of the Garrison." I told him with a returning smile. He laughs at that.

"Touché" he said.

"How's your mother doing?" Hannes asked me.

"She's doing well. She's making a profit on the farm we have in the reclaimed lands" I told him. Yes Carla, my mom, is a farmer. A real good one in fact. She is one of the head farmers in the land to produce well-grown crops for the people. She has settled in well and gets a good amount of money for her contribution. So the Yeager family is pretty stable on income. We aren't that rich but we sure as shit ain't poor either. It took her a bit to recover from the shock of what happened years ago but working on the fields has helped her a lot. She's Livingston peacefully now and I'll do my best to make sure it stays that way.

"I'm glad to hear. After everything that happened, she deserves some form of happiness. I wish you guys luck, I have things to take care" Hannes tells me as he heads out.

"Thank you Hannes" I say to him before Eren and I head to the top of the wall to make sure the artillery is in place and ready to fire.

"So all you guys enlisted to the Recon Corp? I thought you guys wanted to be in the Inner District as Military Police" I ask the other cadets while cleaning the cannons.

"Yea but we all listened to what you said and we agree with you. If we don't fight, we die. You helped prepare us to fight them and had our backs every step of the way. It's only fair that we do the same" Conny said to me. I look at the other cadets to see if they really do agree. I wasn't disappointed when they look at me with smiles on their faces and nod at me. They look ready to fight. I'm glad because pretty soon the fight is going to be coming to us.

Sasha then makes an appearance

"Guys, I borrowed some meat from the officers morning rations" she tells us as she shows the meat. Everyone but me is shocked by this act. I just laugh because I knew that she would do this.

"Sasha, you want to go to solitary confinement?" Eren said to her.

"You are a real idiot" said Marco

"Idiots are scary" Said Thomas

"Let's all share this together" Sasha says while drooling "we'll slice it up and eat it with bread!" She just pants at the idea. Everyone is telling her to bring it back until I start to talk.

"Well I can eat" I responded which surprised everyone.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTTT!!!???" Everyone exclaimed.

"No one is gonna know unless we don't eat it all besides I am hungry" I reasoned with them. On cue most of their stomachs start to rumble. Guess they are just as hungry.

"Once we retake the lands, we can keep pigs and cows again and be able to eat as much meat we want" Sasha added while putting the meat in a safe place. Her repsonse seemed to have the desired effect. Everyone wants to have the meat now and so they went back to work in anticipation for lunch. Eren and I look back at the city below. It's a beautiful view until I sense something. It's feels familiar.

Oh shit.

"Everyone get to the ground now" I say to them as I arm myself with the blades and turn the opposite direction. They all look at me confused.

"What are you talki-" Conny tries to speak until yellow lightning appears and we all see him.

The Colossal Titan.

"MOVE" I yelled at them and then the Titan destroys the gate. The shockwave sends us flying but we secure ourselves using our gear on the side of the wall. Everyone looks ok just surprised at what happened. They see the gate and are practically stunned at the destruction. The Titans are coming in. I need them to focus or else people will die.

"Get to the ground and help evacuate the civilians. Once your done, get ready to fight. We can't let the Titans take this place. This is where we draw the line. Now Go" I ordered them which seemed to shake them out of their stunned expression. They all listen to me and leave except for Eren. I figured this might happen so I just let him join me. We zip in front of the Colossal Titan ready for a fight. The Titan doesn't notice us but we sure as shit notice him.

Time to go to war.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Ok guys another chapter is up. This took me a bit to write this but I hope that it was enjoyable and entertaining.**

 **I also am planning on creating a Spider Man story that was pitched to me by Kival737101. Its gonna take place in a AU of the spider man game but in the DC universe. It's also gonna be a harem story.**

 **I'm also thinking on creating a Walking dead fanfic that takes place in the TellTale series from the beginning with the pairing is between OC and Clementine as the story progresses. Or maybe a harem I don't know yet. Let me know what you guys think of it.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the chapter guys. This is me signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Defense of Trost Part 1

This is it. The moment that will define the world as we know it. We have trained for this and now it's going to be put to the test.

Eren and I are staring at the Colossal Titan in front of us. We have our weapons out, ready to fight. Eren's expression is that of rage and it's pretty hard not to notice. He's manifesting all of the anger that he has inside of himself ever since what happened to our home. The only reason he hasn't done anything reckless is because I've been able to get him centered.

I, on the other hand, am calm. I'm just as angry as Eren but I don't show it. Guess you could say that I'm in a perfect state of Tranquil Fury. I could just change into my Titan form but I don't want to risk more people dying. Besides, I don't think I could fight Bertolt and win without dying first. So for now, I'll hold off until I deem it necessary.

"Eren, I'll get his attention while you take him out from the back. Got it?" I asked him with authority. He looks at me and nods. We then run towards the big monster and do just that.

As we do, the Colossal Titan sees us and goes for the attack. He raises his arm and slides it along the top of the wall to try and kill us as well as destroy the weapons there. He partially succeeds as both me and Eren jump high in the air to dodge it. I use the 3D maneuver gear to attach the cords to the side of the Titans face while Eren does the same for the back.

I'm in the air, practically floating it feels like, looking at the Titan eye to eye. We both know what we have to do. This is our fight and only one of us will kill the other. The Titan tries to grab me with his right arm but I dodge and speedily head towards his face. As soon as I do, I raise my blades up and stab the fucker in his right eye.

The Titan roared in pain and tried to grab me from where I was but I dodged. Meanwhile, Eren goes for the back of the Titans neck to end this but as soon as he is about to strike an explosion of hot steam forms around him. The Titan is changing back to his human form.

I see Eren being pushed back by the blast. It looks like he's about to fly off. So I go to him and and grab him back to the top of the wall. Once we were safe on the wall, we look back and see that the steam has cleared away. The Titan just vanished. Eren is shocked by this.

"How could something do big just disappear?" He asks out loud trying to make sense of what just happened.

"There maybe more to the Titans than we realize" I deflected. Didn't want to draw attention of my knowledge on Titan shifters.

Eren just nods in acceptance, having no other explanation for this event.

 _"Don't worry Eren. Pretty soon, you'll know about the shifters. I just hope that I can delay your change for later"_ I thought to myself as this was the moment where he will transform. I don't know if I should change that or not.

Then Thomas appears on the top of the wall.

"Guys are you ok? Did you kill the Colossal Titan?" He asked us.

"No, he just disappeared just like back then. We need move before the rest of the Titans show up" I told him to which he nods in understanding. On cue a random soldier shows up.

"The strategy to handle the Colossal Titan is in immediate effect. Report to HQ at once and anyone who has seen the Titan should report every detail!" He said to us as we salute to him.

"Understood sir!" We said in unison as the soldier goes outside the wall.

The bells are ringing. Those dreadful bells that are only sound in times of great terror are ringing. The lives of these people are changing again and there was no way to stop it. The civilians are running for their lives but a good amount of cadets and soldiers are doing their best to guide and comfort them as they reach to the evacuation area.

As this is happening, the more experienced soldiers are planting a net to prevent the Titans from getting through the destroyed gate. They seem ready for a fight but I think only a few are willing to fight to the death.

The Titans are approaching and the soldiers are arming up their artillery. As the beasts get close, they fire their weapons. They land some good hits which seemed to kill a few and wound a dozen. The soldiers then go out to finish the job.

Meanwhile, all of us are in HQ to which we are getting our orders. Cadets that I told to help in the evacuation were sent here as well. In front of us was a soldier who was giving us orders.

"You recruits have completed training and graduated into proper soldiers. I expect you to actively participate in this operation too" he said to us as the rest of HQ is on alert. Gathering weapons and defenses for the attack ahead.

I can see that everyone was afraid but when they saw me return from the wall, they had a resolve to overcome their fear and keep going. I helped them find their will to survive and fight. Let's hope that it's enough. I then see Armin very shaken up as he is assembling some steam tanks for our gear.

"Armin, breathe. Just breathe. Remember what I taught you" I told him as I grab his hands to stop the shaking.

"Do not go gentle in that good night. Rage, Rage at the dying of the light" Armin chanted repeatedly as a mantra. This is a poem from my world that I introduced into this one.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Two years ago..._**

 _A year has past since we've started in boot camp. Every day was just as intense as the last. But there were some moments where we would get some downtime._

 _Currently, all of us are gathered around a campfire after a rigorous day of training. We were exhausted but there were moments like this where we gathered together to try to think happily on things that were and hope for things to be better._

 _This wasn't one of those moments. Our instructor Keith practically did his upmost to tear our souls apart. He told us that with every skill learned through training, it may not be enough to save us from the Titans. He told us that we will die badly if we believed that that us being here meant assured victory. There is no victory for what we are about to face. Only a stalemate at best or mutually assured destruction at worst._ _There was no victory he would keep telling us and in the end we didn't matter._

 _Keith truly knows how to break someone down. It was truly amazing to have such a skill. Only Mikasa, Eren and I along with a few others were undeterred but everybody else just seemed broken. No words were said, no memories to relive. Only the harsh words that Keith said that we are nothing._

 _He is wrong. I have to do something but I don't know what to do. I then close my eyes and just recite some words that I once heard in my old world._

 _"Do not go gentle into that good night,_

 _Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light." I start to say which ends the silence._

 _"Though wise men at their end know Dark is right,_

 _Because their words had formed no lightning they_

 _Do not go gentle into that good night." I continue as some cadets look at me._

 _"Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_

 _Their frail deeds might have danced in a Green Bay,_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Wild men Who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

 _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

 _Do not go gentle into that good night." The cadets are listening intently and I just continue on._

 _"Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

 _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

 _Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light" I finished speaking and then opened my eyes. I see that everyone was looking at me. They seemed entranced by the words I had just said. Armin is the first to ask me something._

" _Was that a poem? I never heard that one before" He asked me._

 _"It is. A poem from long ago. Lost but not forgotten at least for me" I told him._

 _"What did those words mean exactly? It sounded angry" Conny asked me. He isn't entirely wrong at that. The poem does have a hint of anger in it._

 _"The author of this poem wanted to convey a message or rather a lesson. He wanted to tell the world that we shouldn't give up. No matter how hard the path, no matter how hopeless it may be. When we face death, we must not accept it. We must fight for more time so as to complete the goals we have set for ourselves. And if Death does come, we will not go gently in its embrace. If it wants our lives, then we will give the reaper hell to try it." I answered the question. Everyone seems to like that idea. Fight everything even Death if it means to survive._

 _"Do you really think we could do that? You heard what Keith said, there is no victory to be had" the pessimistic Jean said._

 _"That is where you are wrong. Victory is achievable only if we believe we are capable of it. If not then everything that we are fighting for ends with us. I'm not going to let that happen. Are you?" I asked him. He doesn't answer. He knows that I'm right but he doesn't want to accept that. Everyone else was inspired by the poem and my explanation of it._

 _This brightens everyone up and we continue to talk about our dreams for the future as if what Keith said had never happened._

 ** _End Flashback..._**

The poem has laid the foundation of a brotherhood that was created that day and I was the one leading it. Those words have been like our creed. It's our motivation to keep fighting and with the training that I helped them achieve. It's something that will prove to be essential for the fight that we are about to enter.

Mikasa sees and hears the conversation Armin and I have to calm him down. She has a slight smile on her face. She too was inspired by those words and she vowed to protect everyone she cares about until the end.

Meanwhile, the Titans are entering Trost through the destroyed gate. The soldiers weren't able to kill all of them. Many of them were either eaten or crushed into paste. Bad ways to go.

We are now gathered in the central field in HQ standing in front of commanding officers. Then one of the commanding officers decides to speak.

"Just like in training, split up into your individual squads. You are under Garrison command. Your duties are to assist in providing supplies, communications, sweeping up the Titans." He informs us. "The first line of defense will be the front line of the Garrison. The second line will be cadet squads under Garrison command. The rearguard will be the Garrisons elite unit. We've already received word that the vanguard has been annihilated. The outer gate was destroyed and the Titans have encroached upon the city. This means that the Armored and Female Titans might show up and destroy the inner gate."

Everyone is silent. They don't show any sign of fear. This is what they trained for. This is where we draw the line.

"The frontline guards are already in combat. There is but one goal in this defensive operation: Defend Wall Rose until every civilian is evacuated." No shit Sherlock "Also, in case you forgot, let me remind you that desertion is a capital offense. Vow on your hearts to devote your lives. Dismissed!" He finished and we salute him in recognition.

We all then go get ready.

"Why does it have to be today. I was supposed to go to the interior tomorrow" Jean lamented on his own personal tragedy. This annoys me as I grab his collar and push towards the wall.

"How about you shut the fuck up and listen Jean. This is it. Our chance to prove ourselves worthy of being warriors. This fight will be in membrance to what we have lost. This is the time for vengeance. If you want to make it to the interior then stop sulking and move your ass. We have Titans to kill." I said to him as I let him go. I leave to get ready and he is just in shock. Shock about the Titans being here and shock that he was somewhat agreeing to what I said. He hates himself for doing that but there is no way that the Titans are going to kill him before he reaches the interior.

Everyone looks ready to go. I hope that our training and motivation will get them through. Otherwise, their deaths are on me. I then see Eren and Mikasa.

"You guys ready?" I ask them.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Eren replied.

"I'm prepared for anything" Mikasa added. I smile at their determination and give them a hug. They hug back because this fight has a high degree of uncertainty. We don't know if all of us will survive this but we have to fight with everything that we have or else mankind is done.

"Stay alive. You hear me?" I basically ordered them.

"Yea/Understood" they said respectively.

We end the hug and then head to our squads. Mikasa was assigned to the rearguard because of her elite skill. I was supposed to be assigned there as well but I convinced the commanding officers that I'm better suited in the first or second line. They didn't like that but couldn't deny that I too have the skills necessary to kill these fuckers. Plus it'll be useful for me to hide should I need to transform.

Now I'm standing with Eren, Armin, Mina, Thomas, Milieus and Nack on top of one of the houses. We are looking towards the distance. Waiting for our time to fight.

"Hey Armin!" Eren calls out to him "Don't you think this is a great chance? If we prove ourselves here in battle, before we even join the Recon Corps, surely they'll promote us up the ladder!" He tells him with a smile. Armin and I just smile back at his ambition.

"Yeah without a doubt" he said to him.

"Not to burst your bubble but a few of us are aiming to join the Recon Corps this year" Mina said competitively.

"I lagged behind you and John earlier but I'm not losing this time." Thomas said to him. "Let's have a contest on how many Titans we kill"

"Oh I'm sure I'll beat all of you in that type of game" I commented which makes everyone laugh. Then, we get our orders.

"Squad 34, advance! Assist the frontline guard" said one of the soldiers on the building next to us.

"Alright! Let's go" I said to everyone and we move out using our gear.

We are speeding across the rooftops and maneuvering swiftly across the town. In a few short moments, we see that the Titans have advanced pretty far. This doesn't deter us. I taught everyone to expect things to get worse and prepare for it. This is what worse looks like.

Then I see in the distance an abnormal Titan. It sees us and prepares to attack

"Everyone spread out now" I ordered them as the Titan jumps to our location. They do as I say as I get closer to the approaching Titan. By a fraction of a second, I adjust my gear to go over its head and swiftly cut the back of its neck.

It was dead by the time it hit one of the buildings. Everyone saw this action and were amazed at it. I then land on one of the buildings and see my work unfold.

"Let's keep moving" I tell them.

They all do just that but as we do, more Titans approach us at least twelve of them. We all have no choice but to go our separate ways and deal with them.

I face at least three of them. Two small, one big. I deal with the little ones first since there movements are slower than the rest. I use my gear and zip away with impressive speed and cut the neck of one of them. I then adjust myself to do the same with the other small Titan. To which I did with enough force to actually decapitate it.

Now I'm facing the big one. He's fat and ugly but as soon as it sees me, it runs at me. This one is most definitely an abnormal. Pretty fast for a fat fuck. I zip out of its sight and come up from behind. It seemed to have noticed me and tries to attack me. I dodge and zip around the things body and was able to cut its neck. Killing it instantly as it lands hard in the ground.

"I'm starting to think that these things are smarter than they let on" I say to myself as I go find the rest of my squad. I hope that they are alright.

I start to zip to a high building and look for their locations. I then see Thomas and Mina are doing pretty well with the three that they are fighting. Their skill is amazing and swift. Next was Milieus and Nack who are also doing great with the three that they are fighting as well. All of them were able to instinctively fast enough to dodge the Titans attacks and suffer no injuries.

So far so good. It gives me pride to know that I was able to give them the tools to face these things. I then see Eren and Armin fighting their three. They were farther away than the rest of the squad. Armin is doing ok but Eren is more chaotic and erratic in his attacks. He trying to do as much harm as he can before killing it. His anger is dictating and delaying the fight.

"Damn it Eren. I thought you had that under control." I mutter to myself about Eren's anger control. I then zip as fast as I can to their location. I still have a clear line of sight on them as I draw nearer and nearer. Then something happens.

Another abnormal comes into play unexpectedly. The thing jumps towards Armin who was mid air after finishing off the last of the three Titans. Armin doesn't notice that he's about to get eaten and I'm still not close enough to save him. Then Eren pushes Armin out of the way taking his place.

A second later, the Titan bites down on Eren. It chomps off one of his arms and just disappears from everyone's sight. I'm just stunned. This isnt how it was supposed to happen.

Armin realizes what just happens and is in a paralyzed shock. His friend just saved him from death and he failed to notice the Titan coming. I soon get to Armins side and he looks at me. His eyes form tears and hugs me tightly

"I'm sorry John. Eren's dead because of me. It's my fault. Forgive me. Forgive me" Armin cries to me. I hug him back to try to calm him down. This isn't his fault. It's mine. I should've changed and used my Titan form to kill these things. But I can't change what happened.

This is the moment where Eren will change into his Titan form. Despite me knowing that this could happen, I wanted it to be different. I tried my best and yet it would seem that the hands of fate have decided to make sure that certain events happen.

 _"I see you soon Eren. I hope you are ready. You will be the one that reveals that shifters exist and mankind will not know what to do with you."_ I thought to myself as I do my best to calm Armin down and I look at the Titans with an angry expression.

They fucked with the wrong family.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Well got that done. Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope it was enjoyable. As you can see Eren is so far the first casualty in the fight but we all know that will be temporary. The rest of the cadets are doing well at fighting these things. Whatever fear they have is overcome by their will to survive.**

 **I also added the poem Do Not Go Gently Into That Good Night Because I felt that it fit the story. To never give up.**

 **Well let me know what you think and see you next time. This is me, signing out**


	6. Chapter 6: Defense of Trost Part 2

Armin is crying his heart out in regret for what happened not too long ago. Eren was eaten and killed. At least that's what he thinks. I can't tell him otherwise or else things could get complicated fast. I have to get him out of his depression because we need to keep fighting. The Btalle ain't over yet.

"Armin look at me" I said to him. He hesitates doing so. He doesn't want to see my face in fear that I blame him. "Look at me" I tell him again and he does.

"This is not your fault. Eren didn't die because of you. I know that he would sacrifice anything to save you and anyone else he cares about. I miss him too. More than you can imagine but right now we have a job to do. The Titans have advanced in Trost. We need to keep going or else more people will die. Let's not make Eren's sacrifice be in vain. He didn't go gently into that good night and neither will you" I reasoned with him.

As I said these words, I could see that he was relieved that I didn't blame him. He was also understood and inspired by them. He knew that Eren would fight his upmost for his family and friends. Even if he was killed for it. He may have immense rage for the Titans but if his loved ones were in danger, he would cast it aside and protect them.

Meanwhile Thomas, Mina, Nack and Milieus reach our position. They are accompanied by Conny and his squad.

"Is everything ok here?" He asks us. Armin wipes his eyes to dry the tears.

"No. Everything is not ok" I said in sadness.

"What do you mean? What happened? Where's Eren?" Mina asked me. Armin and I don't say a word. Our silence gave our answer. Everyone was shocked at the realization.

"You mean he's -" Thomas gets interrupted when Armin speaks.

"Another Titan came out of nowhere and was going to kill me. Eren saw it coming and pushed me away. He took my place and was eaten by the Titan. It soon disappeared once I realized what happened" Armin explained what happened.

"And I wasn't fast enough to get here in time to save him" I added.

While this was supposed to lead to Eren's Transformation, I didn't want it to happen like this. I wanted to be able to teach him once I told him my secret. Now I'll have to wait until he appears again.

Everyone was saddened by what was said. Mina then goes to hug tightly with some tears in her eyes.

"I'm so s-sorry John" she said to me. I hug back in appreciation. Everyone else joins in. We became a family after all of these years of training. Losing one of us is something that we may be trained for but it's still a loss in the family.

For a few short moments, we are like this. Trying to get some comfort but we soon separate.

"Thank you everyone. But we don't have time to grieve. Not now. There's still work to be done" I said to them. They all nod in agreement and put on their game faces.

"What's the plan John?" Ymir asks me. Everyone looks at me to know what they should do.

"Why ask me. What happened to your CO?" I ask her curiously.

"He was killed by some Titans a few yards back. We killed them but we have no chain of command now until we found you and your squad. You are right now the only leader we have until another CO comes along." She reasons with me. I look at everyone and see that they agree with her assessment. They'll follow my orders until an authority figure tells them otherwise.

"Very well. Conny, you and your squad keep advancing. The Titans are increasing in number. Take out as many as you can but don't get overzealous. We only have a limited amount of gas. Milieus, Nack you'll join them. Be there backup in case the unexpected happens. If possible regroup with the others and work together. I have feeling that things are going to escalate." I said to them. They nod.

"What about us" Mina asks in regard to her and Thomas.

"You guys will be joining Armin and I to the rearguard. We need to inform Mikasa of what happened and get help on this. With her here, we might be able to push the Titans back or possibly keep it at a stalemate. Once we get her, we will regroup with the others and discuss further what the next step is." I reasoned with them.

"Right" they said in agreement. I then look at everyone and they are ready.

"Move out and stay safe everyone" I tell them as we all start to head in our respective directions.

"You too John" I hear Conny and his squad say as they move.

Using our gear, my squad and I head to the rearguard to get Mikasa. As we move, I notice Franz and Hannah on the ground. I head to them and see if they are ok. My squad joins me in this.

I land next to them and see that Franz looks injured.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"We were ambushed by some Titans. They came out of nowhere. We got separated from our squad and had to fight some of them. Franz got hurt when facing a small one. Smacked him to a building next to him. I was able to finish it off and help Franz escape. Now I'm checking him over to make sure he's ok" Hannah explained. This is good. This means that Franz death was prevented.

I then go to Franz who was sitting on a building.

"How do you feel?" I ask him.

"Not bad. Only hurts if I move too much" he says with a smile. I smile back.

"You think you can keep moving?" I ask him.

"I might be. Just needs some help to do so" he replies to me.

"Ok, we are heading back to rearguard. Here are some painkillers I brought with me. Figured it'll be useful to have in case I got hurt" I said to him as I gave him some pills

"Why are you guys going to the rearguard? And where's Eren, I thought he would be with you" Hannah asks. My squad and I just look sad.

"Eren didn't make it" Thomas answered. Hannah and Franz look horrified.

"How?" Franz asks.

"A Titan ate him while saving my life" Armin responded. They take the news hard.

"I'm sorry John." Hannah said with some tears forming in her eyes. Franz just has a depressed look on his face.

"It's ok. Eren died a hero. That's what matters. But We need to get going. The Titans are coming in quickly. I ordered Conny and his squad to advance further ahead to slow them down. If we can get Mikasa and some of the others, we can turn the tide" I reasoned to them. They agree to what I just said and wish join us. I don't argue. The more the merrier. Hannah and I pick up Franz from the ground and have him stand.

"Mina you think you can help Hannah carry Franz back" I ask her.

"Yeah I can do that" she said and does so. We then continue our path to the rearguard.

Meanwhile there is a big commotion at the inner gate. A business man is blocking everyone with his huge cargo that can't even fit. The boss of the company wants everyone to help move it through but everyone knows that it's literally impossible.

The civilians try to have one of the soldiers to intervene but the boss threatens the soldier that if they can't get his cargo through then they won't pay the soldiers to eat.

It was then that an abnormal Titan ran towards them. Everyone panicked and was trying to push this cargo or slip through the gate. Elite soldiers can't even reach it to make a kill until Mikasa just pasts them effortlessly. She attaches one of the grapple cords to its neck and proceeds to kill it instantly.

The Titan falls to the ground with Mikasa on its head. Everyone looks at her with stunned amazement. She then observed her weapons to make sure that they are not full in anyway. After that, she takes a look at the people in front of her. The boss then speaks to her.

"Perfect timing. Make these people help me out. I'll reward you handsomely" he demanded to her. Mikasa is just stunned.

"My comrades are dying right now. Because evacuation is lagging, they are fighting the Titans and are dying" she tells him trying to appeal to his humanity

"Of course they are. It's your duty to offer your lives to protect the civilians and property, is it not? Don't get full of yourselves just because you freeloaders are finally doing your job after a hundred years" the boss yelled at her. Mikasa then produces a darkened expression and walks towards him menacingly.

"If you think it's natural for people to die for others, then I'm sure you'll understand that at times, the sacrifice of a single precious life can at times save the lives of many." She says to him.

The boss sends his goons to fight her but she knocks them out easily. She then reaches to her destination in front of the boss.

She raises her blade at his face showing that she will kill him. No matter who he is, he'll die just like the rest of them.

"M-Move the wagon" the commands commands his men in fear. Once they do, everyone was able to leave through the gate.

"Thanks Sis" a little girl said to Mikasa with her mom right beside her.

"We were saved thanks to you. We are most grateful" the mother said.

Mikasa smiles at the thanks and sheathes her blades. She gives them a salute in recognition of her duty as a soldier to protect civilians. The girl and her mother were glad at that. Mikasa then leaves.

Once she does, it starts to rain. It would seem that the heaven weep at the loss of life happening here.

Mikasa is then congratulated by her CO, impressed by her skill. She then raises her scarf to her face. The meeting with the girl and her mom brought back memories of a life that was taken from her. Her family murdered in front of her but was saved by two brothers.

She will always be grateful to the Yeagers for taking her in. Giving her another family so she could protect.

Few moments later, Mikasa has been killing Titans left and right. A good number lay dead but more are still coming. Her CO is commanding her to withdraw but she decides to help the vanguard and keeps going, ignoring her COs call to her.

As she moves she notices that some soldiers are still inside the town despite the order to retreat. She then notices that HQ is surrounded by Titans trying to find their meal. Inside some Titans had gotten into the gas storage chamber. Some of the some cadets and soldiers were able to kill a few but had to retreat. Now they are hiding to make sure that are not spotted. Their weapons are ready to attack should the Titans find them but so far they are safe. They are waiting for reinforcements before things go from bad to worse.

Meanwhile, Jean is depressed by the whole situation with him Conny and other cadets on the rooftops.

"Great, we are given the order to retreat but we can't because we are out of gas. Damn it, this is not looking good for us." He said to Conny.

"What the hell happened to our support squads?" Conny asks out loud.

"Probably either dead or unable to get to us with the increased Titan activity." Jean responded.

"Then we need to wait for John and Mikasa to get here. They are the best of us. With them we have a chance." Conny reasoned to him.

"Even if that's the case, there are too many Titans in the area to make much of a difference." Jean retorted to him

"We can't give up. John told us to kill as many as we can. We still have enough to at least do that. If we don't then we might as well be dead." Conny said.

"Most of the vanguard was wiped out. Only the cadets we've trained with and a small number of low ranking soldiers remain. They seem absolutely terrified compared to us and don't have any inclination to give orders on what to do." Jean said in observation.

"Yeah, despite them being actual soldiers we are more mentally prepared than them. We owe John for that. Wish he was here at the moment. He would know what to do." Conny said.

Meanwhile, My squad and I along with Franz and Hannah meet up with Mikasa. She was closer to us than anticipated. Once she sees us, she gives a happy smile.

"John, Armin you are ok" she says as she gives me a hug.

"Yeah we are ok but... something happened" I said to her which gets her a bit scared.

"What do you mean? Where's Eren" She asks and yet again no one answers. Tears form in her eyes through our lack of response.

"N-No, no, no, no, no. Tell me that isn't true" she said on the verge of breaking down.

"I can't." I said to her. She immediately collapses but I catch her bring her to a hug as she cries hysterically. Her brother and friend is dead. Another body dropped because she failed to protect him.

Everyone starts to tear up with her. It's been a very emotional day.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's ok Mikasa. Eren may be gone but he is not forgotten. He will remain in our hearts and memories. As long as we hold that to be true, then he's always here with us, fighting for a dream." I tell her to sooth her. She still cries but it's starts to die down little by little. She then looks at me.

"You think that's true that he's with us?" She asks me with a slightly broken voice.

"I do and it's given me great comfort or else I would really be broken" I tell her. She does like the idea of Eren's spirit fighting with us. This seems to give her a second wind.

"What should we do now?" She asks me. Everyone is curious on the plan.

"We regroup with the others and get some gas from HQ. We are running low and will need to refuel once we discuss a plan to take on the Titans" I said to her. Everyone nods in agreement and we go to find our people.

It takes us a bit but we eventually found them. Over 200 cadets and several soldiers are on the rooftops. Not knowing what to do next. As soon as my squad and I land, everyone notices and were estactic on my arrival.

"It's John" I hear some cadets say. People start to surround me as if I'm some kind of Messiah. I mean I don't mind the attention but this is kind of weird to be honest.

"It's about time John." Jean said to me as he approaches. "I heard about what happen to Eren. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate it Jean but why is everyone looking at me as if I'm some revered hero?" I ask him.

"You are a hero, to us. You have helped us become warriors. Despite my aggravation on the whole thing and you setting my ass straight, I've always respected and trusted you. And so do they. You gave us courage to be more that what we were so that we can fight. When Keith broke us down, it was you that built us back up. We are willing to follow you to hell if you asked us and right now we are in it. Now more than ever, we need a strong figure to follow and as you can guess, thats you." Jean explained to me. I was a bit shocked by that.

I knew that everyone respected me but I didn't think that they were so certain of me to lead them. I look around and see that everyone is in full agreement to what Jean had said. The low ranking soldiers seem desperate for someone to give orders

"Wow, I don't know what to say" I say to him.

"Hopefully, a plan because we are running out of gas and possibly time. Best bet is to resupply" Jean retorted. He's right we do need to resupply or else we are screwed.

"Alright everyone listen up" I call out to them. "As you know, the Titans are moving in Trost in great number. Many of you have fought them, but I can imagine that you also saw your comrades get killed in the process. Right now, we have no time to grieve for the dead. Right now, we have to resupply in HQ. Mikasa told me that it's surrounded by Titans which means we have comrades inside trying to stay alive. Once we get the gas we can climb the wall to retreat" People start to mutter about the situation.

"Look I know that none of this has been easy. We've never faced the Titans after a long time and because of our unwillingness to believe that they could breach the walls, we've became unprepared. Not anymore. We will prove to ourselves that we are in fact ready for them. Today, we will show these bastards that they made a mistake in coming into our walls, killing our people, taking our lands. Today, we will make history and fight till our last breath to defend our home. Now, are you with me?" I ask them.

They all cheer in agreement. I then arm my blades up and everyone does the same. I then turn in the direction of HQ.

"CHAAARRRGGGEEE!!" I exclaim as I zip away to get to HQ. Everyone else is inspired and gladly follow my lead. 200 or so people are now heading back to HQ in force. I'm leading an army. I feel like Leonidas from 300. Only thing is I'm not facing the Persians. I'm facing something much worse.

As we move, there are several Titans in our line of sight. I go for the first kill swiftly.

"Everyone kill the Titans quick before we lose gas" I hear Jean order and everyone agrees. I nearly forgot that he has very good leadership skills.

Everyone is killing a good amount of Titans as we get closer to HQ. There are no casualties in our pursuit. Everything looks good so far. Then I sense something. It feels familiar. I then hear something from the distance.

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" a monster roared. That's when it hits me. It's Eren, he's finally transformed. Everyone hears the roar but keeps going. More focused on getting to HQ without distractions or else they could get killed.

We then see a Titan's head fly over us as we keep moving. This causes all of us to stop and see the direction of where the head came from. We look and there stands a Titan killing another Titan. It was Eren but only I know that. Everyone is amazed.

"There's another Titan killing Titans? What happened to the Black Titan?" I hear one soldier ask.

"This one must be his backup which means the Black Titan isn't far behind." Jean reasons. I'll admit it's a very observant thought.

"Let's keep moving. We are almost there" I ordered and everyone keeps moving.

Eren has finally made his appearance in his Titan form. Now things will get better. At some point at least. Everything is about to get hectic but with my friends and allies behind me, I think we can make it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Ok guys another chapter done. You see I wanted to show John leading in this chapter. All of the cadets he has trained survived because he made sure that they prepare for the worse possible scenario. He guided them and inspired them to be warriors. He has been their rock for the years he has been with them.**

 **They will follow him implicitly no matter the terrain or hopelessness in the mission. Even Jean knows that John is someone he would follow. So that's a big one. The question is will they still follow him when they learn of him being the Black Titan? Who knows.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm doing my best to make John make the Attack on Titan universe a bit brighter. People that died in the show are alive now. That's a win in anyone's book and hopefully he continues doing that.**

 **Have fun, this is me signing out**


	7. Chapter 7: Return of a Yeager

Eren's appearance in his Titan form is certainly a welcome though I would've preferred it happen later. But this is good too. It would seem that everyone is not as terrified of him than they were in the show. It's probably because of my appearance as the Black Titan a few years ago. I'm not sure if I should transform in front of them. They may reject me for keeping such a secret.

No matter the case, I need to be focused on the task at hand. Everyone under my command have trusted me to lead them back to HQ. While we keep moving, Eren is roaring in victory for another kill. I can relate to that.

"John" I hear Armin call out to me as we keep moving.

"What is it Armin?" I ask curiously.

"It's up to you but do you think we can use that Titan to help with our situation" he asks me. With our numbers there is no need to bring Eren to HQ but tactically it makes sense. When you have the bigger gun, use it.

"Very well, take Mikasa with you and lead it to HQ. With its strength we can make a difference" I said to him. He nods and informs Mikasa of the plan. They then separate from the group to find Eren while I continue to lead everyone else to HQ.

We see a shit ton of Titans around HQ. I didn't think that so many would converge there. There must be some of our people still in there. That's the only reason they would be there.

"We are almost there. Move as fast as you can and kill any Titan that gets in your way or dodge away from them if you can't" I order everyone.

"Right" they all say in recognition. We move swiftly and fast like a bat out of hell. Any Titans that are in our path are killed with extreme prejudice but when one falls several more appear. Fortunately, my people are able to dodge away from any Titan that tries to grab them.

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Armin are killing the Titans around the new Titan to draw its attention to HQ. Once they finish off the Titans in the area, Titan Eren was looking around for more to kill after finishing off one of his kills. He then looks at the direction of HQ and roars in preparation. He then starts to walk over with Mikasa and Armin following him.

We are close to HQ now. Legions of Titans are surrounding the place. We've killed a good number but they seem endless. Still no casualties which is good. The only way to get in is through the windows. I then zip as fast as I can through a clear opening and smash through the window in front of me. After me, came the rest of my people. Smashing through the other windows to gain entry.

Everyone made it. I'm glad. I look around and see the supply squad with guns drawn at us. They soon lowered their weapons as soon as they recognized their comrades.

"Are you reinforcements?" one of the soldiers asked. He was a bit older than me. Had short red hair and blue eyes.

"We are now" I said to the soldier.

"Who's in command here" the solider asked. Everyone just looks at me in recognition.

"I am. Names Cadet John Yeager, current commander of these men and women" I told the soldier, offering my hand.

"I know who you are. My name is Private Hank Myers, I work with the supply squad. The cadets working here have said a lot of good things about you. Even said that if things went to hell, then you would be the person to help get us through it." He said to me.

"I'm flattered by the praise but it'll take all of us to get through us. How many people are here with you?" I asked him.

"At least 15 of us. The Titans has gotten through to the supply room. But with no elite soldiers or commanding officers, we had no choice but to retreat and seal them in. We couldn't get out for help because of the surrounding Titans. We've been able to hold them off from entering but they just keep coming" Hank explained to me. Seems this kid has had it rough.

"Ok, you did good Hank. Now we need to get everyone inside and take back the supply room." I told him.

"And what about the Titans outside?" He asks me.

"We can't do anything about them until we resupply plus I sent Mikasa and Armin to draw in a Titan that's killing other Titans to even the playing field" I explained to him. He was shocked to hear that.

"A Titan killing Titans? Does that mean that the Black Titan is here to save us" He asks hopefully. He must be one of the people that thinks of my other half as a hero.

"No it's a different one. Angry as hell at the Titans. They'll be here soon but we need to resupply" I tell him. He nods in understanding. Then, we all hear a noise. It's like something moving really fast, going against the wind. That's when I reacted.

"Everyone move" I yell to them. Then, a Titans head penetrates through the wall near us. It causes a good deal of damage but it doesn't destroy any of the foundations. Luckily, no one was hurt. It would seem that they heard my command and acted accordingly.

"Get inside. All of you" I order them as they proceed to enter deeper into HQ. I stay behind as the Titan that bashed their head into the wall starts to stare at me. Our eyes are locked into each other's gazes. For some reason, I sense something about the Titan looking at me. I sense something, I didn't think it or it's kind had. Fear.

It was afraid of something and I do not know what. What could make these creatures afraid? Could it be the shifters? Or could it be something worse? These are some big questions that need some answers to them. I am then cut out of my thoughts as a fist smashes into the Titans face. I then see who the fist belonged to.

It was Eren. He was roaring at the Titan on the ground. He's ready to fight. On cue, Mikasa and Armin enter HQ.

"Just in time. Don't have anymore gas left" Armin said as he observed his gas canisters while Mikasa did the same.

"Glad to see you guys are back" I told them with a smile.

"Can't get rid of us that easily" Mikasa said in response with Armin nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now let's head inside and restock. Let the Titan go on a rampage and lessen their number. Once it does enough damage, we finish off whatever is left" I told them.

"Right" they said in unison as we go inside.

Meanwhile, Eren is roaring in rage and drawing attention to himself get the Titans coming at him. It's working and with his skills that he learned from boot camp, hes making short work of them.

The more they come, the more destructive he is when taking them down. Three abnormals try to ambush him from all sides but he grabs one of them and swings it's body at the other two with so much force that they become paste.

The smaller Titans try to bite his legs but he kicks and stops them to oblivion. With so much rage inside of him, he'll keep going no matter how many there are.

Inside HQ, I've explained the situation that is going on outside. They seem glad to know that the Titans are busy dying at the hands of the other Titan.

"How much do you know about this Titan?" Reiner asks me.

"Nothing much. It would seem that it has similar motivations to kill the Titans like the Black one. It could be its sibling or partner but nothing is certain. For now, he's our best shot at holding them off until we are better equipped" I explained to him. Obviously, I'm not going to tell them the truth. I'll just let it play out until I feel ready to reveal myself.

"We found them John." I hear Jean tell me as he along with a few others come back with boxes on their arms.

"These are the Military Police supplies. A bit dusty but still should be operational" he continued

"Excellent. Get them ready" I say to him. He nods with him and the others opening up the boxes to set up what's inside.

There were a good amount of guns. Pretty old school. Can only fire three bullets at a time and it's a bitch to reload but they are needed for what we are about to do. Jean and the others are observing and analyzing the weapons. Making sure that they are indeed capable of use

"Are three bullets going to be enough?" Jean asked me.

"If our aim is good, three bullets should be enough to distract or disorient them" I tell him to which he gives me a nod.

Then, some of us gathering around a blueprint structure of HQ while everyone else loads up their weapons

"Alright, now we know that there are some Titans, according to the teams that were here before we did, there are at least seven of them a few levels below us. First, we will use the lift to hold a good number of people with guns and lower them to the center of the chamber. Next, everyone in the lift will fire at the Titans faces all at once when they are close. This will give us a small window of opportunity for seven other people that have hid by the ceiling to swoop down and kill them before they heal. This would have to be swift and precise since we are relying on a single attack to end this" I explained to them

"Its quite a gamble of a plan" Armin commented. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It is but for it to work we need seven physically fit individuals to go for the kill. It's a huge risk but I know that we can do it" I said to them.

"It's a bit crazy but if it's your plan then it's sure to succeed" Marco said to me with the others agreeing with nods.

"Thanks everyone" I said as the life was ready and I grab a gun "you all know what to do. Let's get to it"

I along with Armin and several people go into the lift and heads down while Mikasa, Annie, Conny, Sasha, Reiner, Marco, and Jean grab their gear and prepare for their part of the plan.

The lift is moving a bit slowly as we draw near the lower levels with the Titans. I see everyone is prepared and ready to execute this plan. In the show, they were scared shitless for what comes next but now they show no sign of fear. If they are afraid then they are very good at hiding it. We soon reach our destination and see all seven Titans inside.

"Ready weapons" I whispered to everyone to which they aim their guns in their respective directions. I see everyone else on the ceilings ready to make the kill. Pretty soon one of the Titans look at us.

"Steady" I said to everyone. The Titan walks towards us with the other Titans following its lead, surrounding us.

"Steady" I say again as they get a bit close to us.

"Steady" The Titans go a few short feet away from us. Moving close enough to the ends of our guns. They then stop for a brief moment and that's when I knew it was time.

"FIRE!!!" I exclaim and everyone opens fire on the fuckers. We were able to shoot their eyes out to blind them which gave the others the opportunity to strike. They come down from the ceiling and strike with extreme prejudice. One by one, every Titan falls down dead on the ground. Their corpses decaying with steam coming off of them. The plan had worked. Better than it did in the show I might say.

"Congratulations everyone. We succeeded. Now stock up on any supplies needed so that we can get the hell out of here" I ordered as everyone cheered at the success of the plan and went to go fill up their tanks of gas along with gathering anything necessary to use.

"You did good John. We wouldn't have gotten through this without your leadership" Jean tells me as we are filling up our tanks.

"I doubt that. I think that if I wasn't here, it would've been you that was leading these people to achieve what we've did. Besides it was just me that did good, everyone here deserve the credit for that and I'm honored to fight with them." I told Jean. Jean smiles a bit.

"I appreciate that John but I'm not sure if I would be cut out to be a commander." Jean said to me.

"You are capable Jean. I've seen it when we were at boot camp. You have the skill to lead but you don't want to. It's understandable due to the big risks of leading but I think that when things get worse, you'll step up and take charge. When that day comes, I sure as shit hope that I'm there to see it" I said to him with a chuckle. Jean chuckles back.

"Thanks John. I'm honored to know that you think I'm capable of that" Jean said to me with a smile.

"Anytime" I said while I offer my fist to him. Jean then bumps it with his. A sign of respect and trust between two men. It's rather nice.

Few minutes later, everyone appears to have been done with resupplying themselves.

"Everyone has their supplies?" I ask them to which they nod in response "Good. Let's move out"

We then leave through an exit in the supply room and activate our gears to leave HQ. I then see Mikasa standing on a rooftop. I know what she is doing.

"Hank" I call out to the private. He looks at me when I call his name. "Make sure everyone gets back to the main units, I'll meet you there shortly."

He nods his head without question "Right"

He orders everyone to follow him which causes them to look at me. I nod my head and they accepted to follow him while I go stand next to Mikasa and see what she is seeing.

It was Eren being eaten by some of the Titans that he was fighting. This shocks Mikasa immensely as well as Armin, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt and Annie who came to see what we are seeing. I, on the other hand, was not shocked at all but rather pissed. I clenched my fists hard in anger while unknowingly my eyes were slightly glowing orange.

"The Titans not regenerating" Armin commented. This is probably because Eren's body is being eaten as fast as his healing factor.

"We need to make sure it stays alive so that we can understand it. To do that we need to kill the other Titans eating it." Reiner said to us. He then looks at me "Do you agree John?"

I soon calm myself and look at Reiner to give him a nod.

"Yes, this Titan bought us time to resupply. We should repay the favor" I said to everyone. As soon as I said that, I notice a Titan walking towards Eren. Eren sees it and roars with anger. It's strange though, this is just a standard Titan not the one that was suppose to kill Thomas. Maybe this one did something that he found intolerable.

Eren then starts to push forward and charges at the incoming Titan while pushing off the others that were feeding off of him. He then bites the neck of said Titan hard, killing it and uses it as a weapon. He swipes away the Titans behind him with enough force to instantly squashe them. Another Titan soon approaches Eren but he quickly hits the beast straight into a nearby building. Eren releases the dead Titan and roars in victory.

"What was that about helping it?" Jean deadpanly asks. Then, Eren falls to the ground hard going unconscious. This shocks everyone, but me, again

"He must've burnt himself out" I commented. As I do, Eren's Titan corpse decays rapidly with steam. We all start to see a body form at the back of the beasts neck. I smiled knowing who it was. Few seconds later, Eren pops out of the corpse to which it makes me and Mikasa zip towards his position. We land on the ground and run as fast as we could to him.

We soon make it to him and grab a good hold of him. Mikasa checks his pulse to see if he was alive while I just still smile at Eren's return. Mikasa starts to cry heavily while we both hug an unconscious Eren. Armin and Jean help take him to the nearest rooftop.

Everyone is gathered around Eren while Mikasa is crying and still holding him trying to figure out if he is even real. Even Armin is crying and grabbing his hand that was supposed to be bitten off.

"How is this possible?" He asks outloud but no one answers. Jean then looks back at the corpses on the ground and realizes that Eren did all of this

"Things are about to get hectic" I muttered to myself. The soldiers will soon know about Eren's transformation and they will do everything they can to kill him.

I won't let that happen because if they hurt him or anyone that I care about. They will have a reason to be afraid. They will see that the Black Titan is something that they shouldn't have fucked with.

 **Ok guys finished another chapter for this. Next chapter would be on John, Mikasa and Armin protecting Eren from being killed. I was going to do it on this chapter but I am still undecided if I should have John reveal himself as the Black Titan on it or not.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. This is me signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Path to Victory

My brother is officially back from the dead. Mikasa, Armin and I are happy that he is. Unfortunately, while I knew this would happen, people will be terrified of him. The ability to turn into a Titan isn't something that people will accept so easily. They will think him to be the enemy and I have to make sure that they don't do anything foolish or else I will kill them.

Now here we are, near the wall and surrounded by soldiers with their guns and swords aimed at us, all because Mikasa and Armin wanted to get Eren out of here without being seen. Knowing that this would happen, I followed them and advised Jean, Annie, Bertolt and Reiner to head back with the others to make sure that they get to safety. They protested but I gave them no room for argument.

Mikasa and I arm ourselves and stand in front of Eren while Armin makes sure Eren is ok. I could hear Eren mumbling as if he was conscious. He isn't. The trauma of transforming has left him only partially functioning, putting him in a trance-like state. His healing factor is no doubt kicking in to put him back to normal.

"I'll kill you" Eren says outloud that all of us hear. Mikasa and Armin look at him to see if he's ok while I make sure everyone else doesn't do anything drastic.

It doesn't take long for Eren to snap out of it and become fully aware of what's going on. He then has a shocked look on his face and is also confused with what is happening.

"Eren, look at me. Are you ok? Can you move? Listen you have to tell everything" Armin pleads to Eren.

"Armin?" Eren asks his friend in confusion.

"Did you hear that? He said that he'll kill us all" one of the soldiers say.

"Yea there nothing else that you can make of that. Son of a bitch wants to eat us. Watch" another agreed.

"What are they talking about? Why are they pointing their weapons at us? John tell me what's going on?" Eren asks me in confusion.

"They are scared of you Eren" I told him. He is stunned by the news.

"But why? I've done nothing wrong. Why are they afraid of me?" Eren asks as he looks around and sees that everyone is indeed terrified

Meanwhile inside Wall Rose, Conny was sitting with Historia, Ymir, Annie, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, Mina, Milleus, Nack and Thomas. He was lamenting the events that have led him here and telling those who weren't with them what had happened.

"If John wasn't there with us and helped us get the gas, then all of us would not be here now" he said to them.

"Im so sorry Conny. If we were there with you, we could've done something to help but we were ordered to stay here and help everyone else" Historia said with sadness in her voice.

"We even found enough gas to send if we were allowed to." Ymir added.

"But it was good that many of you got out of there. John hoped that we would be ready for situations like this and because of him, there are less deaths on our side" Historia said in gladness.

"So where is John and the rest?" Ymir asked him with curiosity.

"I don't know. I recall John being with Jean and the others when they separated from us" Conny replied to her. She then goes to look at Jean.

"Hey Jean, where are they?" She asks him but he says nothing. His face looks like he had seen something unbelievable.

"Hey, talk to us" Conny said to him. Jean looks at him and takes a big gulp of water from his water bag. He then wipes his mouth

"I would tell you if I could but John asked us to not say anything" Jean said to them

"What? Why?" Conny asked.

"What's going on?" Ymir also asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Pretty soon people will start talking. Soon enough, everyone will know the truth." Jean tells them cryptically.

Ymir and Conny wanted to ask further but knew that if John asked him and the rest to not talk, then it must've been serious. They will just have to wait and see what happens next and hope that John, Mikasa and Armin are ok.

While the cadets and other survivors relish the fact that they are alive, Hannes and some other soldiers are on top of Wall Rose. They look down to see that a horde of Titans are gathering around the wall. These titans look at them as well which make them feel a bit unsettled.

"You've got to hand it to the Engineering Corp for putting a heap of Titan corpses to good use. Still we can't get too comfortable with the barricade in place. Be vigilant, we don't know what else might happen. This is literally a line in the sand" Hannes tells the soldier next to him. He looks at his comrade and notices his concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Hannes asked the soldier.

"I'm sorry sir. I agree with your assessment but I'm more worried about my friends in the vanguard. There was this messenger from HQ with this look on his face" the soldier responded to him.

"I know. While I understand your concerns, we must focus on what's in front of us." Hannes tells him. The soldier nods his head in agreements.

"Is it true that you saved those kids five years ago, sir? They are cadets now, right? Won't they be in the vanguard too?" The soldier asked Hannes

"Yes they are. But what you may not know is that I wasn't able to save all of them. One was left behind and presumed dead. I felt guilty for not being there to save him too. But one day he showed up, safe and uninjured. It was a miracle, at least that's what I felt it was. But as the years went by, as he and his siblings grew up, I believe that his survival was a product of fate. Now he has a reputation as one of the best cadets we have. If I know him, then he will ensure that your friends will be ok." Hannes explained to the soldier.

"May I ask the name of this cadet, sir?" The soldier asked.

"His name is John Yeager." Hannes told him. The soldier was shocked when he heard the name.

"You mean _The_ John Yeager. The Lion of the Wall?" The soldier asked. Hannes chuckles at this

"It's funny. He had that nickname when he was a kid. I guess it stuck as he got older. It's fitting really. That kid has the ferocity of a lion and the spirit of authority. The bravest, toughest kid I would ever know. His siblings are also brave and tough. As long as I know that to be true, then I would not be worried of them being in danger" Hannes told the soldier with pride as he continues to look at the Titans below him.

Meanwhile, we are still having a standoff with the soldiers to protect Eren. It's amazing what fear can do to people. No wonder many would try to exploit it.

"Cadets Eren and John Yeager as well as Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlelt! The four of you have jointly committed an act of high treason. Whether or not a swift execution is a result depends on you" said the commander of this group of soldiers. I recognize this man and I greatly dislike him.

Kitz Woermann, Captain of the Garrison Regiment. A coward that abandoned his cadets and other soldiers just so that he could be safe. The man is also paranoid as fuck. Would probably kill anyone if he believed them to be a threat.

"Any attempt to move where you stand, anything that I deem suspicious, will be met with cannon fire" There it is. "Do not test me. Answer carefully, Eren Yeager. What exactly are? Human? Or Titan?"

Eren was shocked to hear such a question.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why are they all glaring at me like that? It's like they are looking at a monster" Eren says to himself with more confusion of what is going on.

"They saw you become a Titan, Eren. And because of that, they think you are the enemy" I tell my brother. He was stunned by the news.

"A-A Titan? B-But that's not possible. I'm human" Eren says with fear and uncertainty.

"Your brother speaks true. Your comrades saw you leave the carcass of a Titan. We let you, a monster, slip through our ranks and infiltrate Wall Rose. It doesn't matter that you are a soldier, you are a risk that I am within my rights to eliminate. I will not let this stand. Every moment I stand here deciding your innocence, the more of a risk we have with the Armored Titan coming to destroy the wall. I cannot waste anymore resources on you. My conscience will not falter to kill you here and now" Kitz screamed out to us.

"As soldiers, they all know the price of their situation. If they are committed to this act of defiance, under the threat of death, then so be it. This would be a waste of time if they can't be persuaded" said by Rico Brzenska, one of the leaders of the Garrison Regiment, agreeing with Kitz reasoning

"Sir please. This is our chance to end this. We would expend less artillery now that he is vulnerable" one of the soldiers pleads to Kitz.

"You will do no such thing" I tell the soldier with an angry glare "Anyone who wishes to harm my brother will know the reason why I'm called a lion"

"And you will feel our wrath through every inch of your flesh and bones" Mikasa added with a dead expression full of killing intent.

Kitz looked at us with fear on his face.

"Sir Mikasa Ackerman was assigned to the elites fresh out of training. Equal to a hundred soldiers, easily. And John Yeager, known by some as the Lion of the Wall, has been considered to be just as good as her. Despite not being in the elites, he's an incredible soldier. If we lost them, then we lose some of our best and brightests." Ian Dietrich, another leader of the Garrison, informed to Captain Kitz.

"Guys, you can't fight against humans. Inside the walls, there is nowhere left to run" Armin pleaded to us.

"We are a family Armin. If necessary, I would take on the world to protect you and everyone else that I care about. We are now staring at the brink of a paranoid coward that would justify his murders with the delusion of peace. Your right Armin, there is nowhere left to run. So it's time to take a stand and hold our ground" I tell Armin who was shocked by what I said. Before he could speak I continue "Don't worry, I talk this out before I'm left with no choice but to fight."

He seemed a bit relieved that said this.

"Captain Woermann" I call out to him "I have a question for you?"

"And why should I answer the question of a treasonous traitor who's brother is a Titan?" He asks me

"Because before we die, I want to know something. A truth that I'm sure no one else here knows" I tell him. He looks at me with a paranoid yet curious look.

"And what is this damn question?" He asks me.

"Is it true that you abandoned your position at the supply depot so that you could be safe under a false mission of organizing reinforcements?" I ask him. He and everyone else had a shocked look on their faces.

"What is he talking about Captain?" Rico asked him.

"He is lying. A traitor would lie about anything just to delay the inevitable" Kitz said with a somewhat panicked voice.

"It's the truth. You abandoned your men, cadets and low ranking soldiers, to their deaths so that you can hide from the Titans. A true soldier, a true leader of men, does not abandon their posts when the worse comes in the battlefield. They stand with their comrades, even in certain death, and fight with everything. The fact that you could call yourself a soldier makes you more of a disgrace that us." I said to him. He looked at me with panicked rage while the rest of the men were still stunned at what I just told them.

"You dare question me? You don't know what happened at the depot. I did what I was order to." Kitz screamed out to defend himself.

"You threatened your soldiers with treason when they questioned your 'orders'. Their fear of you led them to have no choice but to accept" I countered.

"I was their captain. They are bound to listen and obey. And despite my leaving, there was nothing I could do to get them out" Kitz responded to me.

"Well it's a good thing that I saved them then" I said which shocked the Captain and some of the soldiers.

"He's right. Moments ago, a huge influx of soldiers came after the call for the retreat. 200 cadets and several low ranking soldiers were led by a private named Hank Murphy. Private Murphy mentioned that it was Cadet John Yeager that, in fact, led the charge to get gas and in the process kill some Titans. I was wondering the reason why they had go through that ordeal when they should've had a commanding officer there. But you told me that a replacement for you was sent. It would seem that you lied to us Captain" Ian reasoned out when he put the pieces together. Everyone was starting to look at Kitz with angry expressions on their faces.

"So it's true. You abandoned your men just so you can stay alive?" One of the soldiers called out in anger.

"ENOUGH!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE HEARING ANYMORE OF THESE ACCUSATIONS. FIRE THE CANNONS AT THEM NOW" Kitz ordered the soldiers. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were about to flee in response but I stopped them with a gesture.

"BELAY THAT ORDER SOLDIER!!" I yelled out to them before they were about to fire. Everyone was shocked that I had the audacity to give out orders to them. "If you wish to be ruled by fear and paranoia under the command of this coward, then by all means rain fire on us. But if you wish to be the ones that gives humanity the chance to fight back against the Titans, then please stand down."

The soldiers look between me and Captain Kitz, wondering what to do. But based on what they have been told about my actions and the actions of the Captain, they weighed the choice that laid before them. And soon enough, they stood down.

"What are you doing you fools?! This is the enemy, I order you to blow them into pieces" Kitz commanded angrily at them but they did nothing.

"They will no longer follow your commands Captain. I hereby relieve you of duty and pronounce myself as acting Captain until further notice" Rico said to Kitz. This made Kitz really angry.

"I am the Captain here. AND I WILL END THIS HERE" Kitz screamed out as he was about to charge at us. But Rico and Ian stop him and knock him unconscious.

"Send the Captain back to the safe area." Rico ordered some of the men, who happily obliged. They pick up the unconscious body of their former captain and leave the area. Rico then looks back at us

"Now that we have cleared that matter. The bigger issue remains about your brother. The ability to transform into one of those things is heinous and unnatural. Captain Kitz was correct in that assessment" Rico said to us which makes Mikasa prepare herself for what may come next. I do the same in a more subtle fashion "But you said that there was a way for humanity fight back. Tell me how we can do this"

I sigh in relief of this. I always knew that Rico was the more reasonable leader of the Garrison. The woman may look to be uncaring but she has a good heart. Loyal to her soldiers and a capable leader. She hopes for a victory just as much as anyone. Now it's time to convince them all.

"Each of you have seen what my brother can do. You and hundreds of other soldiers I'm sure have reported seeing him fight legions of Titans before getting swarmed by them. And I can wager that in none of those reports that the amount of bodies that Eren dropped didn't include any of our fellow soldiers. Here before us is another Titan following the footsteps of the Black Titan. Another Titan fighting for humanity just like all those years ago." I say to them and I start to see that this was in fact true.

They slowly start to lower their weapons and I can hear them whisper in agreement of this.

"If we can combine his strength with that of the resources we have left then we can retake Trost. We can achieve victory. I implore you to use this strategy Captain Rico. The fate of humanity rests on the choice you make right now." I finish saying to her.

While she deliberates in this decision, I look to my family. Mikasa looks at me with a glad expression on her face, Armin sees the strategic value of what I said but is just glad that things didn't escalate and my brother, Eren, was still shocked at the whole thing but he shows an appreciated look in me saving, not just his life, but everyone else's.

"The gift of the silver tongue is said to be the mark of a good officer and of a liar but I can tell that you are no liar, Cadet Yeager" a voice said to me. I recognize that voice.

I soon look back and see Acting-Captain Rico and Ian, as well as the other soldiers look at the direction behind them to see the source of the voice. And there he was.

"Commander Pixis" Acting-Captain Rico said as she and everyone else stood down and saluted one of the best soldiers in the military and the man in charge of the defense of Trost. I gesture to my family to do the same.

"At ease, everyone" he said and we did just that "I had just arrived to this location and learned the entire situation while on my way here. It's a shame about Woermann, he's a good soldier but I had feared that his paranoia would get the best of him when situations like this occurred." Pixis said with a solemn sigh

"Sir I-" Rico tries to speak but Pixis stops her with a gesture of his hand.

"I am not mad at what happened Rico. You did what you believed was right. I wouldn't have asked for a different outcome. When this is over, I will talk to Woermann and discuss his future within our military. Until further notice, you are the Captain of the Garrison" Pixis said with a genuine smile on his face to Rico. She looked so grateful at the official promotion and saluted him with thanks.

Commander Pixis then looks at us.

"Come with me" he said to us as he starts to walk away. We follow him to where he was going.

Few moments later, we reach the Inner Gate of the Trost district. Mikasa, Armin, Eren and myself were just watching as Commander Pixis observes the Titans below while drinking alcohol from his flask. He shows no fear of them. Maybe it's because he's seen too much death to care about his own. Or it could be his well known eccentricism that's keeping him centered.

Meanwhile, Rico was on the ground watching from the distance what the Commander is doing with the cadets. She is a bit nervous having a boy who can turn into a Titan be near the man but she knows too well that the Commander is very unorthodox in his methods.

"Captain Brzenska" Ian calls out to her which brings her away from her thoughts. She then looks at him.

"The troops have been assembled ma'am" he tells her.

Rico nods her head and looks at the faces of these soldiers.

She sees a mixture of faces. Some look as though that they know that they are going to die. Their fear is apparent on their faces. It's an understandable thing, especially when dealing with these unnatural beasts. But the others were what really caught her attention.

They looked fearless. As though they can walk through the pits of hell, be consumed by hell-fire and come out like nothing had happened to them. Rico recognized these soldiers as the cadets. Each and everyone of them looked ready for battle. Ready to die for humanity if necessary. This was something that Rico never expected, especially from cadets. Only the truly hard show faces like these. Rico can only theorize that something happened during their training to make them like this but she has no idea what.

Meanwhile, all of us had just filled in Pixis on the cellar that Dad had back home. The place several miles away from Wall Maria that could hold the secrets of the Titans.

"So this cellar can explain everything then?" He asked us.

"We believe so sir" I say to him.

"I see. At the moment there is nothing to validate your claims but I'll keep them in my head for now until the appropriate time" he tells us as he gestures towards his head "I pride myself on being able to tell the difference between the truth and a lie. As I mentioned before Cadet Yeager, I don't believe that you are a liar. Thus, I'll personally guarantee your safety"

All of us signed with relied with that. Commander Pixis then looks at me

"Now Cadet Yeager, do you really believe it to be possible to use your brothers Titan ability to retake the city?" He asked me seriously.

"I do. Eren can use his strength as a Titan to lift up a boulder and use it to block the destroyed opening of the outer wall. But there may be difficulties in the process of this. A fair amount of Titans would be out there and that means all of us would have to kill them so that Eren can do the job uninterrupted. It won't be easy but it can be done" I explained to the Commander. The Commander then takes a swig from his flask and looks at Eren

"Tell me Cadet Yeager. Can you do what your brother believes you can do? Can you plug up that hole?" He asks Eren.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa were shocked by the question. Eren looks at me and sees that I'm confident on this plan working. He then looks back at the Commander.

"I-I don't know. There is a possibility but I am not sure of these powers anymore than anyone else." Eren said with uncertainty "But if John believes that I can do this, then I will make damn sure that I will."

The Commander and I smile at Erens resolve.

"Good. Now let's begin" Commander Pixis said as he goes to the edge of the wall overlooking the inner district untainted by Titans.

"Senior officers, come gather!! We have a strategy to establish" Commander Pixis said to his soldiers below.

"He's actually going through with this?" Armin asked, wondering if such a plan could work.

"He most likely sees something that we can't. Except for John" Eren responds to him.

"See what?" Armin asks in confusion.

"That the fundamental issue here is that the Titans are not the only enemies that we will be facing." I said to Armin. He was shocked to hear but before he could ask for further clarification, Pixis comes towards us with his men.

"It's time, my young soldiers" he said to us as we look at him with readied looks for what comes next.

Few moments later, the word had spread to the remaining soldiers that are left. Many had heard about a plan to retake Trost. A good amount thought that it was impossible and wondered what their commander was thinking. But the others were curious on what to do.

"Please I don't want to die. I want to go home" one of the soldiers screamed out frantically.

"Hey I heard that" said one of the commanding officers "are you planning to abandon your duties"

"I don't want to get eaten by a Titan, sir." The scared soldier responded to the commanding officer.

"I have authorization to kill you right now for such insubordination" the commanding officer said as he readies his sword.

"I'll gladly accept that then die meaninglessly" the soldier responded while also readying his sword. Then said soldier was punched hard in the face by someone.

Those who saw this were shocked and saw that the one who punched the terrified soldier was Jean.

"Meaninglessly?" Jean asks as he gets angry at this soldier "We are soldiers damn you. We are tasked with the protection of our people no matter the cost. By wearing this uniform, we expected to die in service of that task. The fact that you are freaking out over dying makes you unfit to serve. The only thing that is meaningless is you. You and anyone else unwilling to fight. Now either get your shit together or forever be viewed as the coward who ran out of fear"

Jeans words were strong and echoed another soldier. One that inspired him and those who fought with him during this time. The scared soldier reluctantly shut his mouth and readied himself for what comes next.

Anyone else who shared the same views of not wanting to die had no choice but to remain in their positions.

Those who know Jean smiled at his actions. They recognized that he has become a different person than he was before all of this. Now he's a warrior and he's ready to fight.

Meanwhile, the Commander, Eren and I were walking across the top of the wall.

"It's believed that before the Titans ruled this land, there were different races and creeds all fighting and killing each other. Then someone said, if there was an enemy that was not a part of humanity then we would all unite and humanity would stop fighting each other. What do you boys think?" Commander Pixis asked us.

"It's the first time I've heard of this but it sounds too optimistic. It makes me yawn" Eren replied. This made the Commander laugh.

"I agree with you. But what about you, John Yeager?" He asked me

"It's a nice idea to believe that humanity can unite when faced with a greater threat than themselves. But unity based on fear never lasts long especially when it brings peace. Sooner or later, that peace will end and humanity will be reminded of the horror and evil that was kept at bay. That happened five years ago and now here we are" I said to the Commander which makes him nod his head in agreement.

"A fair assessment. And I fear that if we do not unite again soon, then it will only get harder to fight back" the Commander says to me.

We soon start to walk by some cannons along with some other soldiers. We then see Hannes with them. He then sees us and smiles in gladness that we are safe. Eren and I gesture greetings to him, also glad to see that he is still with us, as we continue to walk with the Commander. I can tell that Hannes was wondering why we are walking with him.

Commander Pixis then takes out his flask and drinks some of the alcohol inside.

"Want some?" He asks us.

"Thank you sir" we say to him as Eren takes the first swig.

Eren reacts quickly to it and practically spits it out and coughs. I take the flask from him and take my swig. I could tell immediately that this was wine. Pretty strong wine but it was also smooth. Gave me a bit of burn in my throat but it was actually pleasant.

"That's pretty good" I said to the Commander as I give him back his flask.

"It is, isn't it? Took it from a noble's wine cellar. Doubted that he would care that one was gone." Pixis takes another swig of the flask "It's good to know that nobles have good taste in stuff like this"

We soon reached the edge of the wall overlooking the remaining soldiers that are left. A very large amount of people left. I guess that's because of my fellow cadets and other soldiers surviving this time instead of like canon.

Eren stands on Pixis left while I stand at his right. Pixis then takes a deep breath.

"ATTENTION!!!" He tells out to grab everyone's focus to him.

"I shall now reveal the Trost Recovery Operation." Pixis said to them "Our primary objective is to reseal the hole."

This shocked many of the soldiers below. Wondering if the Commander is insane or not.

"As for how the task will be done, I present to you Cadet Eren Yeager" the Commander said introducing Eren to which he saluted once being called. Those who know Eren were shocked at seeing him.

"This young man is the successful result of a new cutting-edge research project we have been working on. He now has the ability to manifest into a Titan. Having assumed his form, he will be able to carry the boulder nearby and seal the hole with it. Your duty is to protect him from the other Titans" the Commander explained to the soldiers.

While the Commander was speaking, Armin was talking talking to Pixis' senior officers about the plan with Mikasa standing next to him and observing what the Commander is doing with Eren and John

"We don't need to actually fight them?" The male officer asked Armin

"Sorry, I know it's not my place to interject" Armin said nervously.

"It's fine. Please continue on what you are sayin" the male officer said.

"Right. Titans are drawn by large groups of people. If a good amount of us are placed in a corner, then we would attract enough Titans away from the hole giving Eren more room to move to his position. Once they are grouped together, we can use the cannons to fight them and, if necessary, use our soldiers to finish them off if they don't die from the cannons. Obviously, we can't leave Eren defenseless. We would need soldiers with impressive skill in combat to act as his bodyguards. They will have to either be in the Elite squad or qualified to be one. Since there will be Titans coming through that hole, Eren will have to rely on his bodyguards to stop them before they get close to him." Armin explained.

"Understood. We can alter the plan around that information" the male officer said.

"This strategy is dependent on Eren moving that boulder. But there is no assurance that he could. Well except for John vouching for him."

"The brother correct? You think he is right?" The female officer asked.

"I do. John believes in Eren and his skill. He helped train all of us while we were in boot camp. Because of him, everyone I know is alive. It's because of John that I am more optimistic on this idea working, despite the overwhelming fear that it could go wrong. I don't know if we are all going to survive this but I can promise you that we will succeed" Armin replied to the officer.

"It's impressive that you are not showing such fear. Not many are capable of hiding it especially under such circumstances" the female officer said to Armin.

"Well John would say that facing your fears is better than running away from them. At least when you face them, they become a little less scary. All we can do is push on and not be paralyzed by it" Armin said to the officer. Both officers nodded their heads in agreement of this.

Meanwhile, the soldiers below were stunned at this plan. This was something unprecedented for them and had no idea if such a thing would work. The silence that was deafening to hear was an opportunity for the terrified soldiers to speak out.

"You can't expect us to die for such a reason. We are not tools to be discarded" one soldier yelled out.

"I don't want to die" another soldier said.

"I'm heading back to my family" another soldier said as some tried to leave.

"You are not going anywhere" a more loyal soldier said as he and some others start to block the cowards from leaving.

"Are you mad? We are all going to die" another soldier screamed at the barricaded soldiers.

"Are you? The cadet from earlier was right. If protecting our families and our people require us to die then that is what we will do" said one of the loyal soldiers.

"If you want death then you shall have it" one of thei leaving soldiers said as swords start to be released from their gears.

"ENOUGH!!!!" A commanding voice said to all of them. Every soldier looked to see who said it and they saw me standing where the Commander was.

 **[Play Dauntless by Audiomachine]**

I just reacted and spoke before the Commander did. Seems it's my turn to make a speech.

"What is wrong with you all? This is not a time to be fighting amongst ourselves. A looming threat lies beyond these walls. If we stand here trying to kill each other to buy more time for ourselves, then we are doing the Titans job for them. Is this what we have become now? It would seem that the true threat isn't the Titans but each other is that is the case. And the thing that makes this worse is that we will die knowing that eventually the Titans would penetrate through Wall Rose and kill everyone that we love. Our friends. Our families. They will all die because we were too afraid and did nothing to stop them" I start to say which makes them realize that I was correct in this

"I know the terror that is growing inside your hearts. The overwhelming feeling that there is no hope. I understand that fear. Five years ago, I've witnessed more death than I could ever see in a lifetime. I saw the Titans destroy my home and kill anyone that was in their way. Thousands died. Only hundreds remained. If it wasn't for the Black Titan, myself and many others wouldn't be here today. That day will forever live in infamy as the greatest tragedy of our time. But that day was also a time where a promise was made. A promise to fight back against the things that took my home. A promise to hope that one day we would have the courage to rise up and say "No more". If the Black Titan was here, then things might be different but he's not. It's only us now. Look at the person to the right of you" I said which made them look at their right "Now look to your left." They looked to their left

"We are no longer strangers who care little about each others lives. We are brothers and sisters-in-arms bound together for a single purpose. To be the line that separates the beasts at our door and the peace that our families are living at this moment." I can hear the soldiers mumbling in agreement to this.

"We must unite and stand together if we have a chance to retake Trost. It will take everyone of us to do it. My brother may have the power to seal the hole but it will be us that ensures it's success. Everything that we have been through has brought us to this moment. Every drop of blood, sweat and tear has led you all here, at the turn of the tide. The time to draw the line is here. The Titans will go no further into our lands for they have made one mistake. They think that we are weak. I say different. I say that we are the shields that guard the realms of men. And shields are not so easily broken." The soldiers start to agree heavily on this.

"Today, we will make history. Today, we will be the ones doing the slaughtering. We will go out there and show them no weakness. No mercy. So I ask you brothers and sisters, fight with us. Fight for your friends, fight for your families, fight for humanity, FIGHT FOR VICTORY!!!!" I scream out to them.

"FOR VICTORY!!!" They scream out as they roar with new found confidence in them. Their fear has been overcome with the will to fight, not for themselves, but for their families. Their homes. I think I gave them a realization. That it's not about saving our world, it's about saving everyone else's. A noble initiative that everyone can agree on.

 **[End Song]**

I look back to Commander Pixis and Eren. They have smiles on their faces.

"You truly have a way with words Cadet Yeager. You turned these men who were so terrified of fighting into battle ready warriors. Very few people can do that and it is a pleasure to see that you have it as well. If you keep this up, you might be greater than a king who leads his armies from the front then from behind" Pixis complimented me.

"But what could be greater than a king?" I ask him with some confusion. He then pats me on the shoulder.

"A hero" he said to me as we begin preparing for mission.

Moments later, every soldier was assigned to their designated tasks. Some were setting up the cannons, others were resupplying their weapons and others were doing a series of other tasks to make sure things go according to plan.

Commander Pixis asked me to stand next to him while he speaks with Ian, Rico and Mitabi Jarnach. I not sure why.

"I'm glad you three are here. You have one mission to accomplish. To protect Eren Yeager. Any risks that come are yours to eliminate. You will be in a dangerous position where fighting is the only thing you can. Like Cadet Yeager here said previously, success can be achieved if we work together" The Commander said to them.

"Are we certain that Eren Yeager can actively transform?" Rico asked the Commander. The Commander sighs at this.

"I have every confidence that he can. This is our chance to win against them and we can't waste this opportunity when doubting the abilities of our soldiers. It's time to stop being on the losing side. Understood?" He asked them.

"Yes sir" they all said.

"Commander, the Operation is ready to commence" one of the soldiers said to him. Pixis nods his head in thanks.

"Cadet John Yeager" Pixis calls out to me. I immediately look at him and salute.

"I am naming you squad leader. On-site contingencies will be yours to handle" he said to me. I was shocked at this. For this was supposed to be Ian's job.

"Are you sure, sir? I'm only a cadet" I said to him.

"A cadet that has proven himself able to lead and the skill to back it up. I know that you would do well" he said to me with a smile.

"I have no objections" Rico said with a smirk on her face.

"Neither do I" Ian and Mitabi said in unison. Wow I guess I'm more impressive than I thought.

"You see. Even those with a higher rank believe in your abilities. Don't fail them Squad leader Yeager." Commander Pixis said to me.

"I promise I won't sir" I said with determination. The Commander smiles at this.

"Good, now go with your family. Make sure that they are ready for what comes next. That's an order soldier" Commander Pixis said in a lighthearted tone. I smile as a result.

"Yes sir" I said as I go to meet with Eren, Armin and Mikasa. It doesn't take me long to reach them

"Nice speech, John. As always you have inspired everyone to put aside their fear for a greater good" Armin said to me with a smile.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think that it would work. I just reacted and said what came to my head" I said to him.

"Pretty good for an improv speech" Eren said to me.

"Thank you. Though I'm afraid that once this is done, there will still be people weary of you and your abilities. I just want you to be careful. That goes for the rest of you" I said to them which makes them smile.

"So what did the Commander want with you that you were standing with him?" Mikasa asked me.

"Believe it or not, he made me leader of the Elite Squad to protect Eren." I tell her which shocks and amazes them.

"That's incredible, John." Armin said with happiness

"Yeah that's amazing" Eren agreed. Mikasa then gently takes my hand

"Mom would be proud of you" she said to me. I smile at her for this.

"Thanks Mikasa. Speaking of which, I want you to join us. Your skill in the field will be valuable." I said to her.

"I would be honored too." She said to me with a grateful smile.

"Good" I say to her with a smile.

"I'm still a bit nervous about this whole thing." Armin said to me.

I'm not too surprised though. Armin is certainly better prepared than canon but he still has doubts about himself. I guess it's a way for him to never fall into arrogance. I can respect that

"It'll be ok Armin. I have every confidence in you. Your strategic mind is your greatest strength. If anyone can help pull this off, it's you" I say to him.

"Thanks John" he says to me with a smile on his.

"John" I hear my name called out. I look back and see Ian "It's time"

"Very well" I said to him as I look back to my family.

We all hug each other close. Knowing full well that we are walking into hell. Best to have a reminder of what we are fighting for. Eventually, we end the hug.

"Be safe" Armin tells us.

"You too" I say to him as we go our separate ways.

I gather my squad and we head straight to the boulder site. As we get closer, we see that the area is essentially empty

"I don't see any Titans nearby. That means the decoy strategy is working" Ian commented.

"Let's hurry before they notice us" I said to everyone.

"Right" they all said as we keep going to the site.

After a few minutes of running, we arrived at our destination. I had Rico send up the signal to inform the Commander that we have arrived. I then talk to Eren real quick before he zips towards the boulder.

"Eren, when you reach the boulder I want you to focus on the goal of this mission before you change. Believe in what we are hoping to achieve here. Once you have that focus in your mind, you will be able to change into a Titan without any drawbacks. Understood?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused on why I would tell him this but given the situation that we are in, he'll take any advice he can get without questioning why. He then nods his head to me.

"Ok John, I will" he said with a determined voice. I smile at this.

"Very good. Now let's do this" I say to him as we start to zip towards the boulder.

We pass through some buildings along the way and once we got close, Eren bit his hand. He is then consumed by yellow energy with sparks of electricity. The energy was bright enough for everyone in the distance to see. As the light dies down, all that remained was smoke and steam

Eren lands in front of the boulder but we have difficult seeing him. In a few short moments, we see Eren's Titan form appear and he roars at the top of his lungs. I produce a small smile at this as this is the moment that we've all been waiting for.

Meanwhile, Commander Pixis was talking with his officers about the current situation with the decoy strategy.

"We've managed to corral most of the Titans tonthe corner furthest from the breach. Combat has been avoided as much as possible. Fortunately, we have lost none of our forces to the growing number of Titans" one of his officers said to him.

"None you say?" The Commander asked him with curiosity. He, better than anyone, knows that a strategy like this is bound to extract casualties. It's an inevitable thing in war

"Yes sir. It would seem that the cadets are expertly eliminating Titans that would've killed some of their comrades. A good amount of our soldiers have become inspired by their actions and have joined them. Because of their efforts, the only casualties are the Titans gathering here" the officer said to the Commander.

The Commander was impressed by this news. He never thought that newly trained cadets would be better skilled than those who have been in the military for years. Then, he thought of something. The only way these cadets could be as good as they are is if they had someone teach them to be brave and to overcome their inherent fear of these monsters. Only one person came to mind.

"It would seem that John Yeager is, indeed,full of surprises" Commander Pixis said with a smile on his face "Mankind's survival may very well rest on his hands"

Back at the boulder, Eren's Titan form looks at the boulder in front of him. I'll admit I was a bit nervous that he would lose control like he did in canon. But after a few moments, Eren then goes to pick up the boulder just as we planned. I sigh in relief of this. We see him struggling to lift it.

"He's not strong enough" Ian commented on the scene.

"Yes he is. He will pick that fucker up if it's the last thing he does" I said to him as I start to shout at Eren "Eren remember what we are fighting for, remember who we are fighting for. This is our chance for victory over the Titans. Use your power and lets finish this"

This seems to get a reaction out of Eren as he goes to pick up the boulder again, roaring as he does it. Soon enough, he had the boulder on his shoulders and begins to move. The elite squad looks at this display of strength with awe.

"On me" I ordered them as I start to zip ahead of Eren. They soon follow.

We then see a group of Titans coming towards Eren.

"KILL THEM ALL" I shout to them which make them yell with determination. I zip ahead and kill one of the Titans while Mikasa kills another. Ian, Rico and the test start to follow our lead.

One after the other, Titans are either killed or moved away to be killed by my squad. The elite squad were fearless and more focused than they were in canon. One by one, Titans were dying before us. If one tried to grab or smash one of us, we either dodged, countered or were saved by one of our teammates.

While we do this, Eren was getting closer to the hole. But there was a single Titan in his way.

"Rico, kill that titan by the hole." I order her. She looks at me and then nods her head as she heads out to do just that.

Meanwhile, I dodged one of the Titans attack and quickly zip around it and sliced its neck open with enough force to decapitate it. Once I do that, I then go the hole with my brother and Rico. Rico already just finished killing the Titan in Erens way. Now it was time for Eren to do his job.

"Close it Eren" I yell at him and on cue, Eren roars a mighty roar and slams the huge chunk of rock in front of the hole.

The shockwave of him slamming the boulder was powerful but it soon died down. Soon enough all of my teammates from the elite squad gathered to meet us after finishing off their portions of the Titans. They all saw what just happened and have looks of disbelief on their faces.

"We did it" I said with excitement "WE DID IT"

After I shouted that, the entire squad started to yell in happiness and gladness. Some had tears of joy flowing out of their eyes. We have become victorious this day and from the looks of it, no one has died. So far, it's a true victory.

"Rico send the signal. Victory has been achieved" I said to her with a smile on my face

"Yes sir" she said eagerly as she fires a yellow smoke in the air which signifies that the mission was successful.

Few moments later, Mikasa and I are getting Eren out of his Titan husk. He's unconscious because of the transformation. It'll get easier for him the more he changes.

"Sir, we have two abnormal Titans approaching our positions fast" I hear Ian say to me as I look to see decently tall Titans running at full speed towards us.

Mikasa and I quickly remove Eren from his Titan corpse and get to the ground. I task Mikasa to watch over Eren as I make my way to the front of my squad with swords in hand. We wait as the abnormal get closer to make an attack but in a flash of inhuman speed, a green cloaked figure kills the Titans before they could do anything. The figure then lands in front of us with their back towards us and we all see the insignia on their cloak.

The Recon Corps, or rather the Scout regiment. Which means the person that did this was none other than Levi Ackerman. He then turns around to look at us.

"This is the part where you tell me what is going on here" he says to us.

Well, he's just as blunt as I remember him to be. Despite this, with the addition of the Recon Corp, now the plan to wipe out the rest of the Titans can go underway. And if I am right, or hope that I am right, then at the end of this day, mankind will suffer no losses today.

For once in this universe, a rare miracle has happened. For once, everybody lives. We still have much to finish but I am confident that this will be the case once we kill off the rest of these creatures.

Today, we have made history. Today, we are a part of the winning side.

 **Whew, this took me forever to do. It's not easy trying to change the circumstances of a grim story to produce a better outcome. Still it appears that Johns efforts are paying off. His skill and character have made him a leader worth following. Also I wanted to fuck with Kitz because he is such a coward and a pussy in my opinion.**

 **If you recognize the line of Pixis calling John a hero, I pretty much used that line from the Aquaman movie. It seemed to fit in the moment. I also think that the speech was something worthy for someone like John. Especially when such soldiers are crippled with fear. Fear is powerful but it can be overcome and who better to help overcome it than the Lion of the Wall. Plus I think that the music involved with it fit with the speech which made it more badass, in my opinion.**

 **Yes, his childhood title stuck with him after all those years. Why? Because it sounds badass and plus very skilled cadets have a reputation that is spread to many within the military to make sure that the higher ups know who to look for when making recommendations. I'm thinking this is how people know about Mikasa and her capabilities as a great warrior. So the same logic is applied to John.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope it has entertained you. Leave a review and let me know what you think. This is me, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

With the Scout regiment entering the fray, everyone one of us quickly killed every Titan was in Trost and huddling in Wall Maria. This took maybe half a day to do. Victory had been achieved and those who were in Trost when it happened were very happy to be alive. Unfortunately, a fair number of people died when the Titans entered Trost. On the bright side, less people died in this battle than in the canon timeline. I'm glad this is the case.

Me leading the elite squad was fruitful. Every member respected me as their leader even though I'm sure it's a temporary position. Never thought I would have such success in saving lives in this world. Guess I should thank whatever deity that decided to put me here. But for now, we have things to do.

We all rendezvous at the top of the Wall with Mikasa carrying an unconscious Eren at her side. My fellow cadets were here along with some other soldiers. Some of the superior officers ordered a few to gather the bodies of their comrades when this all began while some were ordered to heal anh wounded or take stock on remaining supplies. With Eren barricading the hole in the wall, we bought ourselves time to prepare. It won't be for a while until the Titan shifters make another move. I hope that I could somehow disway them from their path. But we'll reach that bridge when we get there.

As I was leading by team, my friends and fellow soldiers saw me. They ran towards me with excited speed and gathered around with happy expressions on their faces. They were cheering me on how I am their hero, on how I motivated them to be fearless and fought back without hesitation. I try to dial down the praise but they wouldn't have any of it. I'm an idol in their eyes and they want to build up the reputation I have. I'll admit it's more than I expected. Pushing through huddled masses, I saw Armin getting close to us.

"John, Mikasa you guys made it back!" Armin said

"We'll always come back, Armin. We have a family to protect" I said as I gave him a hug to which he quickly reciprocated.

Soon enough, we end the hug and then hug my fellow cadets. I hug them because I'm glad they had survived and because I think that, despite surviving, we needed the comfort of being reminded that this isn't a dream. This is real. We are alive and together we have achieved victory. But the cheering was short lived as we saw Captain Levi come towards us. The man is just as intimidating as his anime appearance showed. The silence of his arrival was deafening. Most backed away in fear because of his reputation. He then stood before me.

"So you are the one who had everyone hold the line until we had returned" Levi said as he analyzed me "you don't look like much"

"The accomplishments of today was the result of everyone here doing their best to survival and fight with everything they had. I only gave them encouragement, everything else was all them" I said which made the soldiers behind me smile but Levi remained stoic and uncaring. Hey

He then looks at my brother.

"I have to place your brother into custody. If what I've heard is the truth, he has some explaining to do" Levi said as he is about to pass me and go to Eren. I get in front of him to stop that.

"My brother played a significant role in ensuring no more Titans entered Trost. The task has exhausted him and needs his rest. He'll answer your questions when he gets it" I told him which made the Captain give me a dark glare.

"Get out of my way Cadet. That is an order from your superior officer" he said to me.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." I told him.

"Do you understand the consequences of disobeying a direct order Cadet? Especially in these dangerous times" Levi asks me.

"I do sir. If you wish to arrest me or even kill me, I'll accept the price. But under no circumstances will I allow you to imprison my brother because you think he's a monster. If anything, he is an asset. More importantly, he's family and I'll do anything to protect my family" I said to him with conviction.

Levi looks at me and sees my resolve and then looks at Eren, who is still being held by Mikasa, being guarded by his fellow cadets and soldiers. Willing to protect him for what he has done. He then looks back at me.

"I'll inform your brother on how you died foolishly to protect him when he wakes up" Levi said as he takes out his sword.

I quickly do the same as he goes to slash me with incredible speed. Fortunately with my enhanced speed, I was able to block the attack. Our swords lock on to each as me and Levi to try to overpower the other. Everyone was shocked at the display. I could see the coldness in his eyes while he sees the fury in mind. At some point one of us is going to make their move and then the decision on who lives and dies will begin.

"Levi, stand down" a familiar voice said to the captain.

"Tsk" I hear Levi say as he backs away from me and sheathes his weapon.

I then see two people coming our way. It was Commander Pixis and the infamous Commander Erwin. It was Erwin that told Levi to stand down. As he gets close to us, he and Pixis look at me.

"This is the boy I was telling you about Erwin. The one that has the admiration of his fellow soldiers and the skills to back it up." Pixis introduced me to him. I then salute to him.

"Cadet John Yeager at your service, Commander. It's an honor to meet you sir" I said with respect.

"Cadet Yeager. I've been told a lot of good things about you. Especially about your fierce loyalty to your family. From what I just witnessed, that nickname of you being a lion seems to hold some truth. But even you must realize the dangerous implications about your brother. We have no idea what he can do or even if he can control it. It would be better to isolate him away from others until we better know the situation" Erwin explained while maintaining his stoic demeanor

"I have to disagree sir" I said to him.

"Oh?" Erwin asked with a raised eyebrow "And what would you have us do then, Cadet?"

"As I mentioned to Captain Levi, my brother's ability can be an asset for the scout regiment. The advantages of having someone with the ability to transform into a Titan could prove beneficial to the cause. The Black Titan was the first to show animosity against the other Titans, even fought two others with similar intelligence. It is possible that, like my brother, the Black, Colossal, Armored and Female Titans were people who have the same ability. And each have their own allegiances. The Black Titan seems to be on the side of humanity and my brother has clearly displayed that he's on the same side. He played a significant role in retaking Trost. For all intents and purposes, he is as much of a hero as the rest of us. To treat him like a criminal and a monster would only diminish the value he has. Give him a chance to be the warrior he always wanted to be. Let him help you retake the walls and hopefully end this war." I explain to him.

Erwin and Levi just look at me with their unrevealing expressions. Pixis just stood in the sideline thinking.

"He has a point Erwin. Despite the risks of Eren Yeager's...situation, it is clear that he has a role to play if we wish to take back the homes of thousands of families. I would suggest you agree with John's suggestion on not putting him in a cell. As you can see, John's actions have inspired loyalty to his fellow soldiers. They'll follow him no matter what happens" Pixis said as Erwin looked at the soldiers behind me.

He saw the look in their eyes. He could see it. These soldiers place a high value in a teenage boy with impressive skills. Very few people could inspire such loyalty. Just like very few people could ensure that less people die against an overwhelming force. Erwin has a decision to make.

"Very well Cadet Yeager. We won't detain your brother. Have him in a room within HQ so he could continue his rest. But we will question him about these series of events when he wakes up. Is that understood?" Erwin said as though this is the only compromise I'm going to get in this situation.

"Understood sir. Thank you sir" I said to him as he and Levi leave the area

"You continue to amaze me Yeager. To stand up to Captain Levi and block his attack is no small feat" Pixis said to me.

"I had hoped to avoid that with sound reasoning sir. It would seem I was too optimistic on that front" I responded.

"Perhaps but don't take it personally. Captain Levi is a good man. He's lost many friends over the past five years. Most men break when experiencing that. He got stronger because of it. Or maybe he's so broken, he has no choice but to be strong. In either case, I think he holds some respect towards you" Pixis explained.

"I don't know sir. Trying to kill me isn't exactly a good way to show that respect" I said which makes Pixis laugh.

"Might have a point there. But let's get your brother to a bed. I'm sure what he just did took almost everything out of him" Pixis said as we go to grab Eren.

The cadets, my squad and other fellow soldiers created a path for me and him. I could hear the whispers of amazement of me standing up to Levi and talking to Erwin without pissing myself. I could see the shock and awe expressions in Mikasa and Armin's face when I reached them. I then take hold of Eren on one side and Mikasa allowed Pixis to hold the other.

"If you have nothing to do, go find something until you hear otherwise" Pixis ordered everyone to which they did just that without complaint.

Pixis and I go to HQ which is surrounded by people cataloguing equipment and making repairs to any damages areas. When they saw us, they essentially stopped what they were doing to look at us as we make our way inside. Many saluted as we passed by.

"I believe that is for you Yeager" Pixis said

"I feel a bit overwhelmed by the praise sir. All I did was say a few words and did my best to get our people out of this alive." I said to him.

"You are very humble and modest. I admire that. But like it or not, you are a hero to these people. You helped did the impossible. You assisted in the plugging of the hole and, astonishingly, trained your fellow cadets to be fearless and exemplary. We suffered no casualties. Except for the ones we lost when this first started. But even still, you guaranteed no loss of further life. Your reputation will increase to exponential levels. Don't be surprised that you will be famous for this." Pixis explained to me.

Honestly, I wouldn't be. I practically led an army to battle and won with little difficulties. Thankfully I am blessed with the knowledge of the anime to better prepare myself and others for events like this. I can only hope that I could keep people alive long enough to have an impressive force to fight against the Beast Titan. Only time will tell if I will succeed.

Soon enough, we found a room. We opened the door and gently placed Eren on the bed. I looked at him and he seemed peaceful.

"Come son. Let's give your brother some peace" Pixis said as I nod my head and leave the room.

"What will you do now?" He asks me.

"I'll assist with rounding up the dead. Have we counted the number of people we lost?" I ask

"I believe a few dozen. Acceptable losses in comparison to the ones we have still breathing. But even if that's the case, it's never easy telling the families that their loved ones aren't coming home." Pixis said in a somber tone.

"I know. When I was a kid, I saw the faces of family members asking whether their loved ones made it back. Some did, many others didn't. The dread they felt was written all over their faces. You could feel their loss as if it was your own. I told myself that if the dead lay before, I should help collect their bodies and give them the funeral with the respect deserved for their sacrifice fighting for their country. I think we owe the dead that much. If not us, then who?" I ask. After I said my piece, Commander Pixis pats my shoulder

"You have a kind heart Cadet Yeager. Honoring the dead is a noble sentiment. One that seems to have been forgotten nowadays. Go to the medics. No doubt they'll need help sorting the bodies" Pixis said to which I nodded my head and saluted before leaving him.

Took about 30 or so minutes to find the med team. Many were healing the wounded. Fortunately, there were few. As I pass by them, I notice that they saw me. They looked at me with thanks in their eyes. I just nod at them in appreciation. I soon meet with, what I assume is, the chief medic writing some paperwork. A woman of maybe 40 years of age with stripes of silver in her hair.

"Can I be of service ma'am?" I ask which catches her attention.

"If you wish Cadet. We still have a some bodies that need to be picked up. We've already collected 30. There are at least 20 more if you go further up. Help my team bring them back. They deserve go home" she said to me

"Understood" I said as I was given a mask to wear before setting out to get more bodies.

The further I walked, the more I could smell the stench of death. It's worse than I had imagined but I power through. I soon saw some people finding bodies. Though they were mostly collecting pieces because of what the Titans did to their comrades. I soon saw a dead soldier on the ground near me. I kneel down to get a good look.

It was a female who had short dark black hair. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her head was bashed in. Fortunately, her body was attached. Might've been hit by an abnormal or something. In either case, she was one of the lucky ones. But what really got to me was her eyes. They were open and cloudy. But you could tell that she was afraid. Afraid to die. She most likely was thinking of her family before she went away.

I'm ashamed I couldn't save her or the other people that died when this started. But sometimes people die. You can't save everyone. You can only save as many as you can and hope it's enough. I'm being constantly told that it is but seeing the dead up close makes me think maybe it wasn't.

"Her name was Masaki. Masaki Hatake" a voice said to which I look and see a male soldier behind me wearing a mask as well. He looked to be of similar age to her and had spiky brown hair and brown eyes

"You knew her?" I ask

"Yea. I was going to ask her to marry me" he said with a sad expression and tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said

"We grew up together. She was a fighter. Always wanted to help people. But she was so stubborn and headstrong. God, she irritated me for so long. But I never hated her for it. In fact I loved that about her. And somehow she loved me despite my lazy attitude" he said with a laugh "She truly was my better half. I should at least be thankful the Titans didn't eat her. It would be worse to know there was nothing to bury."

"Did she have a family?" I ask as I get up from the ground

"Her father died when she was young and her mother passed a year ago. I think...I was...all that's left" he said while sobbing. He cried heavily and then fell on his knees

"I'm sorry Masaki. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. It should've been me. You deserved so much better" he said as his head was down. He looked hopeless.

Pain of losing a loved one. It's a pain you don't forget. A pain that sticks with you. Leaves you empty inside. As though something ripped you apart and left you broken. I know the pain well. I lost someone special in my own world. I numbed the pain as best I could but it was still there. Waiting for me. The man here is in more pain than anyone deserves.

I then place my hand on his shoulder

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was not your fault. She sounds like the type of person that would fight an unwinnable battle so as to save as many lives as she could. One would say she died nobly. But no ones ever really gone from this world. The people we've lost in this war are always with us." I said as I kneel to his level and gesture to his heart "She is always here. In the very place that she belonged. Keep her memory alive and you will know that she is with you"

"How can you be so sure?" He asks

"Because it's what I believe. As long as I have that belief then I know that one day we will all see our loved ones again in a better world. But until that day comes, we must remain in the world that took them away so that when we see them again, we can tell them how we lived, how we fought and how we died. Don't let despair consume you. I doubt Masaki would've wanted that. The question is: Are you willing to keep fighting for her sake?" I ask him to which he looks at me.

He seems to consider my words and then nods his head. I then help him up from the ground.

"Thank you." He said as he offered me his hand "My names Ichigo Kurosou, Lieutenant of the garrison regiment"

I then shake his hand

"John Yeager, Cadet of the 104th Cadet Corps" I greeted him. He looks at me with shock.

"Y-You're him. The cadet that everyone's talking about. The Lion of the Wall. The Hero of Trost" Ichigo said

"I'm not the only one that saved Trost. Everyone did. We are all heroes. Even the ones that are no longer with us" I told him.

"When she heard about you, she was massively impressed. She believed that you would be one of the greats someday. I think you inspired her a bit. I never thought much of you but your speech about Victory proved to me that the stories about you could be true. It's an honor to meet you" Ichigo said.

"The honor is mine." I said as I look to the body of Masaki "Let's carry her to the others. Our fallen brothers and sisters in arms deserve to go home"

"Yea your right" Ichigo said as I helped him carry her body back.

It didn't take us long to go back to main med team. We laid her body next to a line of others covered with white blankets. As soon as we covered her, I just felt I had to say something. Something to honor the memories of these fallen heroes.

"And they who for their country die shall fill an honored grave, for glory lights the soldier's tomb, and beauty weeps the brave." I said which made Ichigo look at me.

"Was that a prayer?" He asks.

"Something like that. They are words that honor the sacrifice our brethren made for our cause. I wish they never had to pay the price for our survival but we'll always remember them. Just like the next generation will remember us, when we end this war." I said as I leave to go find the rest of our comrades.

Ichigo follows me and little did I realize that some heard my words. They joined in the task to honor the dead. Even the dead deserve peace. We are going to make sure they get it.

Spent the rest of the day finding bodies and lying them on the ground with the others. I then went to HQ to rest. This whole thing has been exhausting to say the least. I go to Erens room and see how he's doing. I look inside and see that he's still sleeping peacefully. I'm sure he'll wake up tomorrow.

I close his door and head to a room that was adjacent to his. I open the door and was surprised to see Mikasa there. Sitting on a chair by the window and looking outside.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?" I ask which causes her to look at me

"I finished assisting the capture of some remaining Titans and helped catalogue inventory. I wanted to be close to Eren for when he wakes up and I...wanted to talk to you. So here I am" she explained. I could see a hint of red on her face.

"Ok" I said as I close the door and sit on the bed near her "What did you want to talk about?"

Then with lightning speed, Mikasa tackled me on the bed. She was so fast that I couldn't prepare myself. Before I could do anything she held down my arms and had her body on top of my chest.

"Mikasa, what are you-" I was interrupted as Mikasa planted her lips on top of mine. I was shocked by this act.

I had no choice but to play along. I then feel her tongue entering my mouth and I use mine to meet it. Our tongues were essentially rolling around each other aggressively. Mikasa was putting everything she had into this. I could feel that she was doing this for a reason. Eventually, we stopped kissing and Mikasa separated her face from mine. You could see the connected saliva coming out of mouths when she did.

"Wh-What was that for?" I ask her.

"I wanted to thank you. This was the only way I know how" she said

"Thank me for what? You don't have to thank me for anything" I said to her with slight confusion

"But I do. You saved me when I was a child. You gave me a home when mine was taken away from me. Gave me a family again. You gave me hope. I've been meaning to thank you for so long but I could never figure out how." She said as she starts to take off her jacket and shirt "This is the only way I know how."

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready. I'm fine with waiting until the right time comes" I said to her as I clearly see her muscular upper body and beautifully bare D cup breasts.

"I don't think this war would give me a better time than now. Please just let me have this moment. You and me being one." Mikasa said with a pleading look on her face.

I just look at her and see that she is afraid. Afraid of losing what's precious to her. This is her way of hoping that doesn't happen. I guess it sort of makes sense but looking at her face reminded me of what she looked like when she lost her parents. I can't deny her this after everything she's experienced.

So the next thing I do is quickly flip us over to reverse our positions. Mikasa and I look at each other for a brief moment before I kiss her passionately. She responds in kind. She begins to take off my clothes while I take off the rest of hers. The speed in which we take off our clothes was essentially inhuman. In seconds, we were already naked and admiring each other's physique.

I align my erect cock at the entrance to her pussy. I look at Mikasa whose face is burning red and hyperventilating.

"Are you sure?" I ask one more time before doing something we can't take back.

She looks at me and then nods

"Yes" She said to which I begin slowly enter her.

Mikasa holds me close and grunts in pain as I sheath myself inside of her. I can feel her insides tightening up around my cock and it feels good. But I can only imagine how painful it must be for her. As soon as I was in, I stopped moving so as to have her adjust to the current situation.

"Let me know when I should move" I said to her. All she could do was nod in agreeement.

After a few moments, Mikasa gave me permission to move. So I begin to thrust myself gently. Mikasa moans with each thrust I do. I could feel her inner walls squeezing me with such intensity that I think that if I was normal, I would be heavily injured. But because I'm not, I am greatly enjoying this.

Mikasa's legs wrap around my waist to keep me close to her. I don't object at all to this. Our bodies so close together allows us to feel each other's heat. Each other's heartbeats. We are in perfect sync that this entire thing is just truly indescribable. The longer I'm inside her, the more I feel that we were meant for this. I can feel Mikasa's pussy griping me with loving embrace.

"I love you, Mikasa" I said to her. Mikasa looks at me with a smile and a hint of tears in her eyes

"I...love you...too" she said in between breaths as she begins to kiss me. I continue to thrust inside her and I feel something is coming.

"I'm going to cum Mikasa" I warned her. She makes me move closer to her.

"Cum...inside. I want to...feel you...in me" she said to which I speed up my movements.

I can feel it building up with every thrust I make and with one final thrust, I unleash a load of semen inside of Mikasa. She and I moan in pleasure of this moment. We don't move for a good while as I was still unloading. It feels downright amazing. Never got laid in my own world. I'm happy to have made love with the one of the most badass characters in this one.

Eventually I stopped and then we laid on the bed trying to catch our breath.

"That...was...amazing" I said with a smile on my face

"Yes...it...was" Mikasa agreed. I then held her closely to me as we begin to gain our breath

"I'm glad we did this. I have always wanted to be one with you for so long but I didn't want to push it because of everything that's going on. I hope that it was a special experience" I said to her

"It was. The best thing that I have ever felt in my life." Mikasa said

"I'm glad to hear that. Do...you want to go at it again?" I ask a bit nervously. She looks at me with a blush and a smile as she nods her head

And we spend the rest of the night making love until we physically exhausted ourselves. Best night of our lives.

 **In the Dreamscape**

I was standing in a open field filled with trees, flowers, birds and butterflies. And the sun shining brightly in the blue sky. The majestic feel to it was incredible. I smiled as I took the scenery in. I walk around to feel this beauty. But I felt something off. Something dark.

Something was coming.

Then the sky turned into night and I look to see a solar eclipse forming above me. What is happening?

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" a monstrous roar thundered the area which made me cover my ears.

This scared me. Was it a Titan? I'm not sure.

I soon feel the ground begin to shake. As though something was walking towards my direction. I look and see am familiar face.

It was the Black Titan.

I was amazed and terrified at the same time. It looked at me with its fiery orange eyes and all I could see was rage. Then the Titan began to move.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Titan roared and the earth trembled because of it.

I fell to the ground due to the tremors and that's when I saw it. The Black Titan was changing. Right before my very eyes. It was growing horns and wings. It's claws looked sharper and it's eyes turned red like blood. And while it roared, it spewed fire from its mouth. The entire area started to be on fire and I could hear the echoes of screams from the distance.

This was no longer a Titan. It's a demon from the darkest pits of hell. Now in its devilish form, it looked at me again. It's gaze scared me more and then it comes at me with immense speed.

All I could do was cower as it did and scream in fright. I am about to die

 **Back in the real world**

I quickly opened my eyes and gasped for air as I look to see that I'm not in the field anymore. I'm in my room and it's sunny outside. I'm relieved that I'm here because that dream was too real. What was that anyway? I literally saw my Titan form change into a demon. Something feels a bit off here.

But I'm cut off my musings as I feel a weight on top of my body. I look to see that it's Mikasa. I would've been shocked if I didn't remember what we did last night. Remembering put a smile on my face. I then carefully moved her off of me so that she doesn't wake up. Took me several minutes to do so and then be able to get out of bed to change into my clothes.

Once I do, I look at Mikasa's sleeping form. She looks so peaceful and content. I'm glad to have been able to do that for her. I then tuck her in with the blanket and hover her a kiss on the forehead. After doing that I saw Mikasa produce a small smile on her face as a result. I write a note before I go out so as to note that I'll be coming back and how I loved the events of last night. Once I finish, I go to open the door and instantly see Rico, who looked shocked at my appearance and her face was a bit red.

"Captain Rico? I wasn't expecting to see you here" I said to her. Rico coughed and fixed herself up before speaking.

"Apologies for the suddenness of my appearance. I was tasked to inform you of two things" she said to me.

"Oh? Please tell me" I said as I get out the room and close the door gently behind me.

"First it's regarding your command of the Elite Squad, Commander Pixis asked me to relieve you of the position and return it to me. While you're capabilities as commanding officer was exceptional, you are still a Cadet and to maintain command of such a squad with that ranking wouldn't sit well with some in the inner walls" Rico explained. I figured as much and it makes sense so I'm not too broken up about it.

"However, the Commander has put down a request to have you as a reserved member of the squad. This gives you the ability to contact any members of the squad with little difficulty as well as the ability to choose missions. It also wouldn't affect your day to day activities so there won't be any conflicts within your schedule. And while I'm in command of the squad, I...don't mind you being my second given everything that you have done so far once the request is put through" Rico said with a slight redness in her face.

Seems like a fair deal though Pixis should've informed of this beforehand. Oh well. He may be an alcoholic but the man is a very capable schemer.

"Understood. What's the second thing?" I asked

"Commander Erwin has finished speaking with your brother. He asked me to tell you that you are welcome to speak to him and has placed forth your recommendation to have you brother be a part of the Scout Regiment. Unfortunately, he will still have to go to court to answer how he can change into a Titan. But I imagine the judge may be more open minded given Commander Erwin's reputation as well as your own" Rico explained to me. This would be nice but I'll have to see it for myself

"I see. Thank you for this information. Would it be possible to speak with my brother?" I ask her.

"Of course. He should be awake after talking to Erwin." Rico said

"Thank you, Captain. I hope to work with you again someday" I said with a smile and offer her my hand.

She looks at the offered appendage and then decides to hug me. This shocks me immensely.

"This is for what you did in Trost. You gave us hope and showed us true courage. My friends survived because of you and the cadets. I owe you so much. If you ever need anything, I'll do whatever it takes to help" Rico said as she held me tightly.

I decide to reciprocate it and accept her thanks. I'm glad that her comrades survived. People surviving in war is more likely to increase morale than anything else. It's nice to know that I helped with that. After a few minutes we finishing hugging.

"Well I have some business to attend to. I hope to see you again sometime" Captain Rico said as she leaves. I just smile as a result.

Now I have to go see my brother. I go in front of the door in his room and proceed to knock.

 _"Come in"_ I hear Eren say inside to which I open the door.

Eren is sitting up on his bed with his pajamas on and he has a smile on his face.

"I'm glad your awake and ok little brother" I said as I close the door behind me and I proceed to hug him. He reciprocates the hug

"Pretty sore and a bit tired but yeah, overall I'm ok" Eren said to me as we finish the hug. I grab the seat near him and sit down.

"I heard that you had a conversation with Commander Erwin" I said.

"Yeah and he wasn't alone. Captain Levi was there too with his legendary cold glare. He told me about what you proposed to him and how he agreed to it. And how you had made them not put me in a dungeon. Thanks for that. Though I still have to go to court due to...whatever I am. I never thought that I was a Titan. I guess I became the monster that swore to fight" Eren said with a downed expression.

"Hey don't think like that. You turning into a Titan is an ability that can be useful to us. Especially against those three Titans that helped conquer our home all those years ago. You'll be able to join the scouts because of this. It's exactly what you have wanted since the beginning" I said to reassure him.

He looked to me with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I know. I understand the logic behind all of it but there is one thing that's been bothering me. Something...that I think only you could answer" he said to me cryptically.

"Oh?" I asked with confusion and curiosity "What is it?"

"Before I changed into a Titan, you gave me advice on how to do so. It...sounded like you knew exactly how to do it. Almost as though...it was from experience. Why is that?" He asked me. Could it be that Eren figured it out?

"I figured it would make sense since Keith would often tell us to focus on our objective. You needed to be focused and so I just had to remind you of that. It's that simple really" I said. It wasn't an outright lie but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"Maybe. But I think it was something more. I think you knew exactly what it was I needed to do so that I could change. And the only way you could've known about that is if you are like me. And if that's true then the only explanation could be..." I can hear my heart racing as he continues to deduct this reasoning. It's beginning to be the only thing I hear until "You're the Black Titan"

And just like that the sound of my heart beating just stops. All that remains is deafening silence. It seems that my secret has been revealed. The question is: What to do now?

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey guys, here's a updated chapter that I hope you like. Shocking huh? Eren figured out that his brother is the Black Titan. Who would've thought. I mean canon Eren wasn't a complete moron. He was able to figure out that Annie was the Female Titan during their first Titan fight just by watching her fighting moves. So it would stand to reason that Eren might've figured out Johns secret sooner or later.**

 **Well I hope you guys like this idea. Sorry I didn't update it sooner. Busy with life you know so it's a bit hard to find time but don't worry my stories will be updated.**

 **Please leave a review on the chapter. This is me signing out.**


End file.
